Remus hemlighet
by Salzan
Summary: Berättelsen om hur det gick till när marodörerna avslöjade Remus stora hemlighet. Utspelar sig under marodörernas andra år på Hogwarts. Rated M för säkerhets skull.
1. Chapter 1

Remus hemlighet

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Sirius suckade. Det var väl självklart att han aldrig mer skulle fylla astronomitornet med tvål? Inget skämt var tillräckligt roligt för att upprepas två gånger. Däremot funderade han ivrigt, eftersom hans hjärna hemsöktes av desperat kreativitet under alla former av tristess, på att fylla professor Binns klassrum med konfetti. Om någon vecka så där, när episoden med tvålen i astronomitornet blåst över och fallit i glömska.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Tystnaden i klassrummet var öronbedövande. Det enda som hördes var skrapandet av Sirius fjäderpenna mot pergamentet och professor Snigelhorns tunga andhämtning framme vid katedern.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Var det något Sirius hatade, så var det att skriva straffmeningar. Han var helt enkelt för intelligent för att helhjärtat kunna göra något så här simpelt.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Han tittade på klockan. Nästan sju. I jakt på någon form av distraktion, vad som helst, sökte sig Sirius lediga, vänstra hand ner i fickan på hans klädnad.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Först trodde han att fickan var tom, men efter att noga trevat runt i den upptäckte han att något, som verkade vara en pergamentbit, fastnat i sömmen längst ner. Han drog fram den, och, efter en hastig blick åt Snigelhorns håll, vecklade han upp den.

**15 –16 sept.**

**14 – 16 okt.**

**13 – 15 nov.**

**12 – 15? dec.**

Han kände omedelbart igen de kladdiga siffrorna.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Lappen härrörde från förra gången Remus varit borta från skolan. Han hade sagt att han skulle hälsa på sin mamma, som var sjuk, och hastigt försvunnit.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

James, Peter och Sirius hade för länge sedan insett att Remus nästan schemalagda frånvaro måste ha någon annan orsak än att hans mamma var sjuk, hans själv var förkyld eller att någon av hans släktingar, som han tycktes ha ett oändligt antal av, plötsligt avled. Så förra gången det hände hade de, i plötslig inspiration och med hjälp av en almanacka, lyckats pricka in varje tillfälle han varit borta under hösten. Datumen hade de skrivit ner på den här lappen, som Sirius lagt i sin ficka och sedan glömt bort.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Sirius slängde en blick mot Snigelhorn, som tycktes helt absorberad av det prov han för tillfället rättade, innan han strök över datumet 15e december och ändrade det till den 14e.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Då, när lappen skrevs, hade de slutit sig till att det var datumet 15 som var nyckeln. De hade till och med slagit upp saken och funnit Femtonsekten, en sekt som ansåg att 15 var ett heligt tal och att speciella riter måste genomföras under det datumet varje månad. De hade misstänkt att Remus var tvungen att resa bort och genomföra riterna.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Det hade varit en tvivelaktig teori, men till deras försvar måste sägas att de då redan hade undersökt om frånvaron inföll under någon speciell dag i veckan, eller under några utvalda lektioner. De hade till och med jämfört med vädret. Men ingenting hade gett något och de var desperata.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

De hade varit bergsäkra på att de var på rätt spår, tills Remus återkom den fjortonde och förstörde alltihop. Och sedan dess hade Remus varit i allra högsta grad närvarande och hans frånvaro hade inte behövt diskuteras.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Det enda de hade att gå efter, förutom datumen, var att han alltid försvann sent på eftermiddagen och att han alltid var blek och verkade trött när han återvände, som om han hämtade sig från en influensa.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Sirius kunde inte bortse från den gnagande känslan i maggropen som sa att det var något de förbisett. Han kontrollerade att Snigelhorn tittade åt ett annat håll innan han ritade upp en slarvig almanacka i ena hörnet av pergamentet. Han var tvungen att fundera en stund på hur många dagar oktober hade, men när han kommit på det ringade han in Remus datum och stirrade sedan stumt på det torkande bläcket. Vilken var deras hemlighet?

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål. _Skrev han pliktskyldigast.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Plötsligt klickade något till i hans huvud, och han räknade hastigt dagarna mellan Remus frånvaro, men blev något besviken när han upptäckte att det ibland var tjugosju, ibland tjugoåtta dagar.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Sirius bet sig i läppen och räknade dagar igen, den här gången från den dag han försvann tills nästa gång. En känsla av triumf grep honom plötsligt.

Tjugonio.

Sirius började darra av upphetsning.

Det var tjugonio dagar mellan varje gång Remus gav sig iväg. En massa saker hände med tjugonio dagars intervall. Wizengamot sammankallades, månen var full och Peter bytte strumpor. Om han bara kunde hitta ett samband mellan Remus frånvaro och något som hände var tjugonionde dag, så skulle saken vara löst. Han skulle tjutit högt i triumf om han inte just då upptäckt att Professor Snigelhorn blängde irriterat på honom.

"Nå, hur går det, mr Black?" Frågade han buttert.

"Bra, jag är snart klar," svarade Sirius hastigt, lade armen över de anteckningar som inte gällde mängden tvål i astronomitornet och fortsatte att skriva.

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

_Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitornet med tvål._

Hans hand darrade lätt när han ringade in den 11 januari och insåg att det var dagens datum. Om han hade rätt befann sig Remus inte alls i biblioteket, utan någon helt annanstans. Han kunde knappt vänta tills han fick diskutera saken med James.

När Snigelhorn tittade bort lyckades han riva av hörnet på pergamentet och smuggla ner det i fickan. Han lyfte fjäderpennan igen och upptäckte att han skrivit _Jag skall aldrig mer fylla astronomitvålet med torn_ tre gånger i rad. Han strök hastigt över det.


	2. Chapter 2

Spökande stugan var totalt höljd i mörker, inte en enda strimma av det kalla skymningsljuset nådde in genom de förbommade fönstren. På himmelssängen, mitt i rummet, satt Remus ihopkrupen med armarna om benen och hakan mot knäna, skälvande av kyla. Hans kläder låg inlåsta i garderoben tillsammans med hans trollstav, skyddade mot Vargens vrede av dess stabila dörrar och kraftiga hasp. Han blick stelt fixerad på det vita moln hans andedräkt bildade, hans händer så hårt knutna att naglarna borrades in i hans hud, hans knogar vitnade.

Hans alltför livliga fantasi serverade bilder av allt som skulle kunna gå fel den här gången. Att ingenting gått fel hittills var ingen garanti för att det inte skulle göra det i natt. Han var inte dum. Han visste att han inte hade några garantier.

Om Vargen mot all förmodan kom lös skulle den kunna attackera oskyldiga innevånare i byn, eller ge sig av till den förbjudna skogen och ge sig på några av de magiska varelser som huserade där. Eller Hagrid. Eller, gud förbjude, några av de oförsiktiga elever som med jämna mellanrum gav sig ut i skogen om nätterna (som till exempel James, Sirius och Peter).

Han bet sig så hårt i läppen att han fick blodsmak i munnen när han tänkte på det. Han händer darrade och han grep hårt om den ena handleden för att hålla dem båda stilla. Nej, det skulle han inte tänka på. Kröp ihop ännu mer samtidigt som han ryckte i ofrivilliga muskelspasmer.

Trots att månen ännu inte stigit över horisonten kunde han känna hur den lockade på Vargen, som vaknade upp ur sin månvarvslånga sömn. Längst bak i Remus medvetande rörde den sig som en mörk skugga, gäspade och ruskade sig vaken. Månen tycktes dra i honom med en kraft som nästan var fysisk, och han tvingade sig själv, med all viljestyrka han var mäktig, att sitta kvar på sängen.

Så kom ögonblicket då månen långsamt steg över horisonten. Med ett ljudlöst lockrop kallade den på Vargen, som omedelbart lystrade.

Remus uppfattade plågsamt tydligt hur hans egen andning och hjärtslag stannade upp, hur musklerna i hans kropp stelnade och han blev styv som en planka. I ett ögonblick var det oerhört stilla i rummet, som om allt liv upphört att existera.

Och så reste sig Vargen inom honom, ett blodtörstigt, ont väsen som obarmhärtigt tog Remus kropp i besittning. Hans inre exploderade plötsligt i en frontalkrock mellan hans eget medvetande och Vargens, som grinade vanvettigt mot honom. Remus försökte stå emot, försökte förtvivlat förvisa vargen till en avlägsen vrå i sin hjärna, trots att han visste hur hopplöst det var.

I nästa ögonblick blev den mentala smärtan fysisk och spred sig som en löpeld genom hans kropp. Han skakade plötsligt så häftigt att sängen gungade, och skakningarna stegrades till obarmhärtiga muskelkramper, så häftiga att han föll ur sängen och slog axeln hårt i golvet. I nästa sekund förvreds och tänjdes varje ben, muskel, sena och nerv ut för att passa Vargens smidiga och mycket större kropp. Remus passiva medvetande registrerade varenda smärtimpuls, och han skrek, en gång, innan luften i hans lungor tog slut och han knappt kunde kvida. Under en knapp minut var Remus ett ohyggligt, muterat mellanting mellan människa och varg, innan vargens kroppsform helt tog över, och täcktes av tjock, grå päls.

Det var över lika plötsligt som det börjat. Han låg kvar en stund och flämtade efter luft, lät smärtan lägga sig. Sedan kände Remus hur Vargen reste sig, såg hur tassar som tillhörde honom rörde sig över golvet. Remus ville skrika, ville protestera, men det enda som kom ut var ett klagande ylande. Hans medvetande kapitulerade inför vargens dominans och drog sig tillbaka. Vargen slukade honom inifrån, svalde hans själ. Han drunknade i ett ogenomträngligt mörker, uppfyllt av Vargens vrede.


	3. Chapter 3

En dryg timme senare klev Sirius in genom porträtthålet. Gryffindors uppehållsrum var överfullt av folk. Peter och James satt utslängda i soffan, Peter böjd över en uppsats medan James lojt förhäxade papperssvalor till att göra cirkuskonster.

"Tjena Sirius!" Hojtade James när han fick syn på sin vän, och styrde till hälsning en stor papperssvala rakt in i hans bröst.

"Hej," sa Sirius och sjönk ner i soffan bredvid honom, utan att bry sig om att han trängde undan en liten blond flicka ur första årskursen.

James slängde en blick på Sirius bläckfläckade händer.

"Straffmeningar?" Frågade han med en blandning av skratt och medlidande i rösten.

Sirius nickade otåligt.

"Ja. Var är Remus?"

James fick ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet.

"Du får gissa en gång."

Sirius hjärta bultade plötsligt.

"Hm… Låt mig se… Kan det vara så att han skulle… hälsa på sin mamma, kanske…?"

"Grattis!" Utbrast James ironiskt. "Du gissade rätt! Fantastiskt! Du har vunnit en förbannelse!"

"Äh." Sirius kände hur ett grin spred sig över hela hans ansikte. "Jag visste redan."

"Varför frågade du då?" Muttrade James.

"Nej, nej, det är helt fel fråga! Du skall fråga hur jag visste det förstår du väl!"

James blängde på honom, uppenbarligen inte på lika gott humör som Sirius.

"Jaja, okej då. Research, Jamieponken. Jag har, med min fantastiska intelligens, löst gåtan Remus frånvaro." Sirius gjorde ett teatriskt uppehåll. James höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Jaha?"

"Det är tjugonio!"

"Tjugonio?" Ekade James.

"Det är tjugonio dagar mellan varje gång han åker iväg! Titta här!"

Han drog fram sin hemmaritade allmanacka ur fickan och slängde den på bordet framför dem. James tog den, och studerade den en lång stund. Hans ansiktsuttryck lyste långsamt upp.

"Hm." Muttrade han tveksamt. "Du kan ha rätt."

Sirius nickade ivrigt.

"Jag inte bara _kan_ ha rätt. Jag _har_ rätt!"

James studerade pergamentbiten lite till.

"För sjutton, jag tror faktiskt det! Det enda vi behöver göra är att ta reda på vad som händer var tjugonionde dag!"

Sirius nickade.

"Precis."

"Varför det?" Frågade Peter, som satt böjd över astronomiboken. "Han säger ju att hans mamma är sjuk."

James kraschlandade ett pappersplan rakt in i brasan.

"Ja. Det är det han _säger_."

"Haken är att vi inte tror att han talar sanning." Tillfogade Sirius, för tydlighetens skull. Han lyfte ett av James flygplan med sin trollstav och lät det göra en trippelsaltomortal i luften.

"Så kom igen nu, James. Om du var tvungen att lämna skolan en gång var tjugonionde dag, varför skulle du göra det?"

"Hm. För att jag hade någon konstig sjukdom som gjorde att jag fick bölder över hela kroppen just då?"

Sirius såg fundersam ut.

"Möjligt."

"Eller för att jag behövde åka till St Mungos och få bubotubervar över hela mig för att _inte_ få bölder över hela kroppen?"

"Hm. Också möjligt."

"För att jag är medlem i Wizengamot?"

"Skärp dig. Vi är tolv år!"

"För att jag är en varulv?"

"Haha! Den var rolig, James."

"För att någon kastade en förbannelse över mig när jag var liten som gör att jag blir galen eller att det växer tulpaner ur mina öron en dag varje månad?"

"Mindre troligt. Men kanske. Allt kan ju hända."

"Jag är egentligen en tjej?"

"James, inga tjejer tar ledigt från skolan bara för sitt… hm…"

James blängde på honom.

"Tro mig, en del borde göra det!"

"Han kanske är en anhängare till den där…vad hette han nu igen… Moldyvort?" Trevade Peter.

"Peter!" Utbrast Sirius. "Ibland tror jag att du faktiskt har en hjärna ändå!"

"Det kanske är möjligt," Sa James med fundersamt rynkade ögonbryn. "Moldyvorts hejdukar skall väl ha hemliga möten jämt, eller?"

"Hm." Svarade Sirius. "Kanske. Men Moldyvort är ju asläskig, och Remus är en riktig mespropp. Han blev arg när vi färgade Snorgärsens hår orange. Han skulle aldrig kunna ge mugglare på båten bara för att de är mugglare. Han är alldeles för snäll. Och Moldyvort vill bara ha renblodiga, vad jag vet. Och Remus är väl halvblod, eller?"

James ryckte på axlarna.

"Isåfall har han väl någon drakkoppsförbannelse eller så."

"Ja," sa Sirius dröjande. "Jag tror mer på det än på någon av dina andra… ähum… teorier."

James smällde till honom hårt på axeln.

"Kom på något bättre själv då!"

"Det är ju det jag säger," sa Peter. "Att Remus mamma är sjuk. Vad spelar det för roll vad hon har för nåt?"

Sirius suckade högljutt.

"Inte Remus mamma, idiot, Remus!" Muttrade han.

"Stackars han," insköt Peter. "Jag hade drakkoppor när jag var liten. Det var hemskt. Jag skulle verkligen inte vilja ha det ofta."

Sirius lutade sig tillbaka i soffan.

"Men om han verkligen är sjuk," Påpekade James, "varför säger han inte bara som det är?"

Sirius suckade högt.

"Ingen aning!" fräste han. "Vi är för sjutton bästa vänner! Dödspolare! Marodörer! Jag fattar inte varför han inte litar på oss!"

"Men…" James satte sig plötsligt käpprak upp. "Om han är sjuk så behöver han inte alls åka hem! Han borde vara i sjukhusflygeln!"

"Jag trodde att alla drakkoppsfall var tvungna att tas in till St Mungos." Påpekade Peter. "För att förhindra smitta, eller nåt."

Sirius ignorerade honom och stirrade på James.

"Kom loss!" tjöt han och hoppade upp. "Det är värt ett försök!"

X X X

En liten stund senare knackade James hårt på dörren till sjukhusflygeln, men besvarades enbart av ekande tystnad. De såg förbryllat på varandra och knackade igen.

"Ja, mina herrar?" Madam Pomfrey kom skyndande emot dem uppför trappan. Var det bara inbillning, eller tyckte Sirius att hon såg mer bekymrad ut än vanligt?

"Vi skulle vilja hälsa på Remus." Sa Sirius så oskyldigt han kunde och höll andan.

Madam Pomfrey stannade framför dem med handen på dörrhandtaget. En rynka hade framträtt i hennes panna.

"Lupin? Nej, jag är rädd att han inte är i form att ta emot besök just nu. Om ni ursäktar…"

Hon öppnade dörren och klev in.

"Men…" började Peter högt. "Aj!" tillade han när Sirius trampade honom hårt på foten.

Madam Pomfrey stannade i dörröppningen.

"Jag är ledsen," sa hon i vänligare ton. "Men Lupin smittar tyvärr. Det bästa ni kan göra för honom just nu är att lämna honom ifred. Ni kan komma tillbaka imorgon kväll."

Med de orden stängde hon dörren mitt framför näsan på dem.

Sirius gapade.

"Han skall få för sin sjuka morsa!"

"Instämmer," muttrade James, drog fram osynlighetsmanteln ur fickan och kastade den över dem.

"Men…" gnällde Peter, " Madam Pomfrey sa ju att han smittar…"

"Håll klaffen," muttrade Sirius, som, om han hade någon dålig egenskap, hade en tendens att bli lite otålig.

Den stora frågan var förstås hur de skulle ta sig in, men det problemet löstes alldeles av sig själv då en slytherin-elev kom rusande genom korridoren. Hans händer hade samma storlek som två normalstora soptunnor, han slängde upp dörren (med viss svårighet) och rusade in, som på beställning. De tre under manteln följde kvickt efter.

Madam Pomfrey stod böjd över en säng, vars ockupant var fullt upptagen med att hosta upp såpbubblor som samlades i ett moln ovanför sängen.

"Såja, ta det lugnt bara, flicka lilla," hörde de henne mumla. "Det går snart över."

Det tog inte lång tid att kolla alla sängarna. Det var bara tre som var upptagna. Flickan med såpbubblorna, en liten pojke ur första årskursen som sov djupt och hade halva ansiktet täckt av en grönaktig salva, samt en sjätteårselev som såg mycket butter ut, antagligen på grund av djävulshornen som stack fram ur hennes panna.

"Var sjutton är han?" Väste James tätt intill Sirius öra.

"Inte vet jag!" Viskade Sirius tillbaka, som lade märke till att madam Pomfrey, trots att hon mumlade formler som uppenbarligen var till för att krympa Slytherinarens händer, slängde en och annan förstulen blick mot fönstret, himlen och månen där ute.

Sirius studerade henne och undrade vad allt betydde.

X X X

"Jag fattar inte det här," sa James förvirrat.

"Nix," instämde Sirius. "Inte jag heller."

De var tillbaka i sin sovsal i Gryffindortornet. Det hade börjat bli sent, men ingen av dem hade den minsta lust att gå och lägga sig. Sirius och James, för att de var alldeles för upptagna med att diskutera sitt nyfunna mysterium. Och Peter, för att han var tvungen att skriva färdigt uppsatsen i astronomi som skulle lämnas in nästa morgon.

"Men det är väl inte konstigt," sa Peter. "Han är ju hemma hos sin mamma. Det har han ju sagt."

"Gör oss en tjänst," morrade Sirius ilsket, "och håll klaffen!"

"Jag fattar inte varför Madam Pomfrey håller honom om ryggen," muttrade James. "Varför låtsades hon att han var där? Vad vet hon?"

"Något man tydligen inte kan berätta för oskyldiga små Gryffindorelever," tjurade Sirius. "Om han inte är i sjukhusflygeln, trots att madam Pomfrey påstår att han är det, och inte är hemma hos sin sjuka mamma, var i Merlins kalsonger är han?"

"Sirius, kan du kolla om jag har gjort rätt?" Frågade Peter och räckte honom ett pergament.

"Äh, lägg av, inte nu!" Morrade Sirius.

"Kom igen!" Protesterade Peter. "Jag tror faktiskt jag fattar, Remus förklarade hur jag skulle göra innan han åkte hem. Du kan väl bara kolla! Snälla?"

Sirius blängde på honom, men insåg att det snabbaste sättet att få tyst på honom var att hjälpa honom, varpå han motvilligt tog emot Peters månkarta.

"Titta här," fortsatte Peter. "Det är fullmåne idag, och mellan varje…"

Sirius kände plötsligt hur något kallt grep efter hans inälvor.

James, som stod lutad mot fönsterbrädan, lutade sig plötsligt intresserat framåt.

"Så det _är_ fullmåne idag?" Frågade han eftertänksamt. "Är du säker?"

Peter tvekade.

"Nja… inte riktigt, men jag tror det…"

Sirius suckade djupt, ignorerade den olustiga känslan i maggropen. James drog undan gardinerna.

"Det ser så ut." Sa han och knyckte på nacken åt den klotrunda månen vars ljus reflekterades mot de snötäckta markerna runt slottet. "Det är fullmåne var tjugonionde dag, eller hur?" Tillade han.

Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad finns det som hänger ihop med fullmånen?"

"Varulvar."

"Haha igen. Det kan vi utesluta."

"Ja. Vad finns det för andra saker som hänger ihop med fullmånen?"

"Min farmor," insköt Peter lägligt, "får alltid ont i knät när det är fullmåne."

Sirius sänkte blicken till Peters månkarta, för att kontrollera datumen han numera kunde utantill. Den visade exakt det som Sirius redan visste – att alla Remus frånvarande dagar var förlagda under fullmånen. Utom den i september.

"Du har gjort fel här," sa han till Peter efter ett snabbt överslag i huvudet. Han pekade på Septembermånen.

"I september var det fullmåne den femtonde och inte den sextonde."

Peters ögon vidgades.

"Åh, okej, tack." Han tog emot kartan med tungan i mungipan och fjäderpennan i högsta hugg.

Sirius utbytte en blick med James.

" Det är inte så att någon av er har någon bok om månen, va?"

"Det är klart att vi inte har." Muttrade Peter irriterat, eftersom hans uppsats fortfarande inte var färdig. "Vad tror du om oss egentligen?"

Sirius gjorde en otålig grimas.

"Vad sägs om en expedition till biblioteket?" Frågade James med plötslig iver. "Där måste vi ju kunna hitta någonting."

"Men det är…sent," mumlade Peter med en menande nick mot det ruvande mörkret utanför fönstret. "Och… jag behöver skriva färdigt min uppsats."

"Vi har väl aldrig låtit sådana fjuttiga saker som förbud, eller uppsatser, stoppa oss," muttrade James och hoppade upp.

X X X

"Har ni någon aning om var vi ska leta?" Frågade Sirius otåligt, när de smög sig in i biblioteket i skydd av osynlighetsmanteln. "Eller _vad_ vi letar efter, för den delen?"

"Njae." svarade James tveksamt. "Kanske på hyllan om förbannelser. Eller astronomihyllan. Frågan är bara var _de_ är. Jösses, man kan ju gå vilse här inne. Varför har Remus aldrig sagt att man behöver karta och kompass för att hitta här? Var håller han hus när man behöver honom?"

"Det är exakt det vi skall ta reda på, ditt geni."

"Haha."

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte…" Flämtade Peter.

"Det är det ingen som förväntar sig heller," avbröt Sirius.

De ägnade säkert en timme åt att leta efter den rätta hyllan. Två gånger var de nära att bli upptäckta. En gång för att madam Pince plötsligt dök upp för att placera en tjock bok i en hylla, ilsket muttrande något om förtappade elever som inte hade den minsta respekt för böcker, och en andra gång för att mrs Norris dök upp med Filch i släptåg. De tillbringade tio minuter med att hålla andan bakom en dammig hylla om helande magi medan han misstänksamt strök omkring. Till slut gav han dock upp och begav sig därifrån med katten i hälarna.

"Jag vet inte om det här är någon idé," mumlade James när de vågade andas igen. "Det är kanske bättre om vi går tillbaka till sovsalen och fortsätter en annan dag."

"Det tycker jag med," sa Peter genast.

Om Sirius inte precis i det ögonblicket fått syn på en skylt som berättade att de hittat hyllan som innehöll böcker om _Månen och dess hemligheter_, hade kanske mycket blivit annorlunda.

"Vänta!" Väste han. "Här är det! Vi måste kolla här! Om vi går nu kommer vi aldrig hitta tillbaka hit igen!"

Eftersom varken Peter eller James kunde förneka sanningen i det påståendet vände de sig båda mot raderna med böcker och började leta.

Tio minuter senare satt de alla tre vid ett bord och bläddrade i varsin tjock, dammig bok. Sirius och James entusiastiskt, Peter lite mer halvhjärtat.

"Kolla här!" Utbrast James och fick Sirius hjärta att slå lite fortare. "Den här ger personen örsprång varje gång månen går upp… Nej, det kan inte vara den…"

"Här är en!" Sirius skummade ivrigt igenom sidan. "Den får en tekanna att växa ut på halsen…äsch, det var vid halvmåne. Och den här får personen att värpa kycklingar… ojdå, det forstätter i en vecka efter fullmåne…"

Sirius visste inte hur länge de satt där i mörkret och läste i skenet från sina trollstavar. Han tappade känslan för tid och rum, så ivrigt letade han efter svaret på frågan Remus.

"Den här då!" Utropade Peter.

"Det står här att den uteslutande drabbar kvinnor på över femtio år," muttrade James.

"Här då?" Fortsatte Peter. "Den här förbannelsen får tulpaner att växa ut över hela kroppen när det är fullmåne! Ha!"

"Det stämmer inte heller," påpekade Sirius trött. "Det står här att offret antar en rödaktig färgton redan tre dagar innan fullmånen. Det är jag säker på att Remus inte gör."

Han vände blad igen, nästan automatiskt nu, och började läsa på den nya sidan.

_Den mest fruktade av alla förbannelser som påverkas av månen är utan tvekan varulvsförbannelsen. Varulven är klassad som en av de farligaste av alla mörkervarelser. Den är en blodtörstig, mer eller mindre vansinnig best…_

När han hade läst hela sidan bultade hans hjärta hårt.

"Jag tror jag har hittat det," mumlade han och försökte låta nonchalant.

James såg ivrigt upp från sin bok och slängde en blick på den som låg framför Sirius. Hans leende stelnade.

"Du skojar?" Frågade han misstroget.

"Vaddå?" Frågade Peter plötsligt och läste över axeln på Sirius innan han hann lägga armen över texten. "Varulvsförbannelsen?" utbrast han gällt och hans ansiktsuttryck skiftade från chockat till förfärat.

"Hysch," väste Sirius. "Vi vet inte om Filch står där ute med örat mot nyckelhålet…"

"Är Remus en varulv?" frågade Peter med genomträngande röst. Hans ansikte hade blivit märkbart blekare.

"Kanske," väste Sirius. "Var tyst!"

"Läs," uppmanade James. Han tuggade på sin tumnagel, ett tecken på att även han var nervös.

Sirius svalde hårt och började sedan läsa högt.

"_Den mest fruktade av alla förbannelser som påverkas av månen är utan tvekan varulvsförbannelsen. Varulven är klassad som en av de farligaste av alla mörkervarelser. Den är en blodtörstig, vansinnig best som liknar en varg till utseendet, men är större, kraftigare och långt farligare. Den jagar endast människor för att bita eller döda dem, och den jagar enbart under fullmånsnätter. Det är genom att bita sina offer som de för sin förfärliga smitta vidare. Under månens övriga faser uppträder varulven i mänsklig skepnad, och en del utger sig för att vara mänskliga, sitt tillstånd till trots. Normala bör dock inte beblanda sig med dem, då varulvens enda mål är att smitta så många som möjligt, varför den även i mänsklig skepnad är opålitlig och lömsk. I sitt mänskliga tillstånd känns de enkelt igen på den blekhet som uppkommer en till två dagar innan fullmåne, samt på sin Silverintolerans. En varulv som kommer åt silver får omedelbart utslag eller brännblåsor på huden. Varulven är spridd över hela världen, och håller ofta till i större skogar."_

Här tystnade Sirius, beredd att satsa hundra galleoner på att de alla tre tänkte på precis samma sak. Den gången då Peter råkat tappa sin silverkniv på Remus hand under en trolldryckslektion i slutet av deras första år. En förfärlig brännblåsa hade omedelbart framträtt. Remus hade bortförklarat det med att han hade någon konstig mugglaråkomma som kallades för nickelallergi, och sedan måst gå till madam Pomfrey för att få handen läkt.

"Jaha…" Mumlade James efter en stund av chockad tystnad och försökte le. "Det förklarar varför han gillar Bertie-Botts-bönor med rostbiffssmak. Ingen normal person jag känner gör det."

"Det är inte sant!" Fräste Sirius, oförmögen att se det lustiga i situationen. Han försökte passa ihop Remus med bilden av det monster som utmålades i boken, men det gick bara inte ihop. Det var som att försöka lägga ihop kaviar och körsbärssylt och få det till en god smörgås. Otänkbart.

"Det är helt jävla omöjligt!" Skrek han. "Varulvar är monster! Remus är en mes! Om han någonsin har skadat så mycket som en myra skall jag äta upp min koffert!"

James skakade på huvudet.

"Men det verkar ju stämma, eller hur? Vad skulle det annars vara med honom? Han _brände_ sig ju verkligen på Peters silverkniv. Varför skulle han annars göra det?"

Sirius stirrade ursinnigt på de båda andra.

"Men det går inte! Varulvar är inte bokmalar och är inte beroende av lakrits! De går inte i skolan, och om de gjorde det skulle de hamna i Slytherin! De hjälper inte folk med läxorna eller har ett jävla U i försvar mot svartkonster!"

James mötte hans blick.

"Hur vet du det?"

"Det är sånt alla vet!"

"Hurdå? Känner du någon annan varulv?"

Sirius blev för en sekund svarslös.

"Nej, men… Det är vid Merlins mantel omöjligt!"

James fixerade Sirius med blicken. En rynka hade framträtt hans i panna och fick honom att se väldigt vuxen ut.

"Varför?" Frågade han allvarligt.

"Han är för… snäll." Pep Peter med darrande underläpp.

"Exakt!" Utbrast Sirius. "Det var ju det jag sa! Vi måste ha missat nåt…"

James vuxen-rynka djupnade.

"Och?" Frågade han med skärpa i rösten. "Är det omöjligt för en varulv att vara snäll?"

Sirius blängde på honom.

"Ja!"

Peter svalde hårt.

"Det står ju i den där boken att…"

"Och?" Morrade James, plötsligt ilsket. "Det är ju bara en bok!"

Sirius, plötsligt utan argument, nöjde sig med att blänga lite till.

"Ja, okej då!" Fräste James. "Men kom på något annat!"

Det blev obehagligt tyst. En tystnad som bara bröts av James otåliga trummande med fingrarna mot bordet.

"Det är en sak som inte stämmer," utbrast Sirius när tanken plötsligt slog honom. "Han borde vara tillbaka hos oss i sovsalen i gryningen efter fullmånen. Varför skulle han stanna borta ett dygn extra?"

"Just det!" Utropade Peter. "Det är ju det jag säger! Det stämmer inte!"

James ryckte på axlarna.

"Hm… Om han har…" Han bet sig i läppen, "…varit ute hela natten, så… Jag vet inte. Jag har ingen aning om hur varulvar funkar. Har allt försvunnit till gryningen?"

Sirius ryckte otåligt på axlarna.

"Det tror jag. Det står ju i den där boken. Men…" en plötslig insikt, "… Det kanske är så jobbigt att han måste gå till Madam Pomfrey efteråt!"

James uttryck ljusnade.

"Det skulle i så fall förklara vad hon höll på med!" Utbrast han.

"Finns det verkligen ingen annan förklaring?" Nästan tiggde Peter.

Sirius grävde in fingrarna i armstöden på stolen. Det passade så bra. Och ändå… ändå verkade det så förtvivlat omöjligt.

"Det borde det göra," muttrade han.

James blick gled mellan dem, uttrycket av triumf i hans ansikte hade vänts i förtvivlan och irritation. Sirius förstod att åtminstone James var övertygad.

"Vänta lite!" Utropade James plötsligt. "Kommer ni ihåg var hyllan om magiska djur fanns?"

"Ja, däråt." Sirius pekade. "Till vänster efter den där hyllan. Varför…?"

James svarade inte. Han reste sig och lämnade dem till en tryckande tystnad. När han återkom bar han på en bok med titeln _Katalog över magiska djur och odjur i Storbritannien._

Utan ett ord slog han upp boken och lade den på bordet.

"Titta här."

Sidan hade överskriften _Registrerade varulvar år 1970. _Han lät fingret löpa längs sidan och stannade vid _Lupin, Remus John_. _Registreringsnummer: 16728094_. _Smittad: 21 september 1966_.

James svalde hårt mittemot honom och Peter såg förtvivlad ut.

Sirius stirrade. Där stod det. Svart på vitt. Det var som om en frontalkrock pågick inom honom. Två helt oförenliga fakta som försökte samsas i hans huvud. Resultat: Error.

Under en odefinierad tidsrymd var han enbart medveten de svarta, snirkliga bokstäverna som gjorde Remus omänsklig.

"Vad i helvete sysslar de med?" Exploderade han. "Ministeriet skulle aldrig släppa in en varulv på Hogwarts! Det är helt otänkbart! Skolan skulle bli utskämd för all framtid! Och folk skulle bli vansinniga om de fick reda på att deras barn gick i skolan tillsammans med… med … något sånt!" Han avbröt sig för att hämta andan och lade märke till att James ansikte var en blek mask av ilska.

"I så fall," mumlade Peter knappt hörbart, "Skulle väl Dumbledore aldrig låta en varulv börja här…?" Fortfarande i fåfängt hopp om att de skulle ha fel.

"Jag tror," svarade James med ansträngd behärskning, "att det är precis en sådan sak som Dumbledore skulle göra." Han gjorde en gest mot katalogen på bordet, som för att säga att all vidare diskussion var onödig, nu när de hade bevis.

Insikten lägrade sig över dem som en tung, våt filt. Sirius kunde inte fatta att detta var sanningen. För en stund sedan hade allting bara varit en lek, ett försök att avslöja Remus hemlighet, som då varit alldeles harmlös. Nu var han plötsligt inte bara Remus, han var listad som en mänsklighetens fiende, en mörkervarelse, ett monster.

"Helvete!" Skrek han och drämde knytnäven i bordet, vilket fick både James och Peter att hoppa högt.

"Var det där nödvändigt?" Väste James när han hämtat andan.

Sirius svarade inte, blängde bara surt omkring sig.

"Kom," mumlade James. "Det är lika bra att vi går tillbaka nu."

Ingen av dem yttrade ett ord till förrän de var tillbaka i den trygga sovsalen.

"Helvete!" Fräste Sirius igen, slog sig ner på sin säng och drog upp benen under sig. Åter föll tystnaden. Stor, tung, tryckande.

"Jag antar att jag inte hade väntat mig det här." Sade James med tunn röst, alldeles i onödan, som om han kände sig tvingad att bryta tystnaden.

"Inte jag heller." Skyndade sig Peter att hålla med. "Och vi har bott i samma sovsal i mer än ett år! Borde inte vi ha rätt att veta det? Han är farlig, ju!"

James såg från den ena till den andra.

"Jag tror inte att Remus är farlig," sa han sedan, tyst, men bestämt, trots att han fortfarande var en nyans blekare än vanligt.

"Det stod ju i den där boken!" Utbrast Peter.

"Ja, det är klart, men bara under fullmåne!" Protesterade James och såg vädjande på Sirius för att få stöd.

Sirius stirrade ett ögonblick på honom, plötsligt fylld av förakt.

"Hur kan du säga något sånt?" väste han. "Det är klart han är farlig! Tror du ministeriet varnar folk för varulvar officiellt bara för att det är kul?"

James stirrade på Sirius en lång stund, smärtsamt, obeslutsamt tyst.

"Remus är inte sån," viskade han till sist. Han hade valt sida.

"Varulvar är onda! De hatar oss trollkarlar!" Skrek Sirius tillbaka.

"Dumbledore skulle aldrig låtit honom gå här om han trodde att han kunde skada oss," protesterade James. "Han försvinner ju när det är fullmåne," tillade han. "Han får antagligen förvandlas på något säkert ställe."

"Lägg av." Morrade Sirius. "Det här bevisar bara att Dumbledore börjar bli senil! Förneka inte fakta! Alla vet att varulvar inte går att lita på! Jag kan sätta hela mitt arv på att han bara är här för att smitta oss!"

"Hur kan du kalla det fakta? Vem har sagt det till dig? Dina föräldrar?" James mötte stadigt hans blick. Han verkade plötsligt mycket säkrare, som om han plötsligt visste att han valt rätt beslut. "Och förresten," tillade han, som i förbigående, "så trodde jag att de gjorde dig arvlös när du blev sorterad till Gryffindor?"

Sirius blottade tänderna. Var han tvungen att dra upp _det_ just nu?

"Lärde dina perfekta föräldrar dig ingenting när du var liten?" Frågade han kallt.

James bet sig i läppen.

"De lärde mig att lita på mina vänner."

Sirius skrattade ett skratt som skar sig till och med i hans egna öron.

"Var inte en idiot, Potter! Vi är för helvete marodörer! Vi har svurit på att berätta allt för varandra! I så fall borde han i alla fall sagt något! "

James blängde tillbaka.

"Han kanske var rädd att vi skulle reagera precis så som du gör."

Sirius stirrade på sin bästa vän.

"Jag är inte så dum att jag tänker riskera att bli biten av en varulv!"

James såg ursinnig ut. Peter blick for fram och tillbaka mellan hans båda vänner.

"Det skulle Remus aldrig göra!" Väste James, knappt hörbart. "Han är ju inte ens här när det är fullmåne!"

Sirius fnös.

"Det är klart. Det skulle varit alldeles _för_ uppenbart."

De stirrade på varandra, chockade över meningsskiljaktigheten, halvt om halvt övertygade om att den andra strax skulle säga att han skojade.

"Det trodde jag inte om dig." Mumlade James tillslut.

"Så tråkigt då, Potter. Du kanske är för godtrogen för ditt eget bästa."

James ögon blixtrade till.

"Och du kanske är för misstrogen för ditt bästa."

"Jag är i alla fall ingen monsterkramare."

"Jag sviker inte mina vänner."

De blängde på varandra. Ilska flammade upp i Sirius igen.

"Vi är för helvete marodörer!" Nästan skrek Sirius. "Han borde ha berättat! Tänk om något gått snett! Vi borde i alla fall få veta vilka risker vi är utsatta för!"

James mötte stadigt hans blick.

"Jag litar på Dumbledore," sa han troget.

Sirius stirrade tillbaka. Adrenalin rusade runt i hans kropp. Han kunde inte förstå hur det blivit så här. På bara en liten stund hade flera av tillvarons konstanter plötsligt ställts på ända.

"Du får välja," morrade han. "Monstret eller mig."

James blick flackade till.

"Sirius…"

"Monstret eller mig!" Röt Sirius med den röst som alltid fick Krake att hoppa högt.

Och James blick blev hård som sten.

"Remus är inget monster."

Det var ett slutgiltigt konstaterande. Sirius förstod inte varför det gjorde ont i honom när han hörde det och såg James vända bort blicken.

"Ha ett trevligt liv," fräste Sirius och tog sin tillflykt bakom draperierna i sin säng.

X X X

Sirius pressade ner ansiktet i kudden. Gång på gång sade han åt sig själv att ge tusan i hela situationen och sova. Men hans hjärna körde ideligen hela dagen i repris, som fotografier i hans huvud. Från den stunden då han hittat lappen i fickan, till dess han skrek åt James.

Förgäves försökte han bli kvitt bilderna, bli kvitt orden som ekade i hans huvud.

Varulvar var monster. Det hade han fått lära sig med modersmjölken. Hans pappa pratade sig gärna varm för att alla varulvar skulle fångas i fällor under fullmåne och avrättas med silveryxor. När han var tio år mördade hans mamma en varulv med gift. Varulven blev därefter bortbränd från gobelängen med släktträdet och för alltid raderad ur familjens historia. Sirius mindes den mannen, en avlägsen släkting till honom själv, en ung man med glada ögon som i dubbel bemärkelse förvandlades över en natt efter att han blev biten. Minnet fick Sirius att frysa.

Han fann den bilden av varulvar oförenlig med sin tysta, vänliga bokmal till vän, men livet hade för länge sedan lärt Sirius att människor sällan var vad de utgav sig för att vara. Det var en annan erfarenhet han hade med sig från sin speciella familj.

Och någonstans långt inom honom, som en mörk, illvillig skugga, rörde sig vetskapen om att Remus var en varulv. Att han befann sig någonstans där ute i månskenet och snön, i skepnad av en vansinnig varg som kanske mördade i just denna stund.

Han kände sig lurad. Snuvad. Han hade lärt känna Remus under falska förespeglingar och först nu fått veta vad han verkligen var. Han hade faktiskt rätt att vara förbannad.

Och James, bortskämde James som var stolt över att vara lojal. Som i barnslig naivitet trodde att Remus kunde vara okej, trots att han var en varulv. Som inte förstod att låta bli att leka med mörkret.

Sirius fnös. James hade inte sett mycket.

Han boxade till kudden.

Allt det här var Remus fel. Helt och hållet Remus fel. Det första han skulle göra imorgon var att gå till sjukhusflygeln och skälla ut honom.

Han vred på sig och borrade in ansiktet i kudden igen. James röst ekade i hans huvud.

"Är det dina föräldrar som har sagt det till dig?"

Aldrig hade han hatat James mer.


	4. Chapter 4

Smärta var det första som mötte honom när mörkret började lätta.

Hans huvud värkte som om hjärnan försökte ta sig ut genom skallbenet. Varenda muskel och ben i hans kropp kändes som om de tillbringat natten som dörrmatta åt en jätte.

Blodsmaken i hans mun gjorde honom våldsamt illamående. Han låg helt stilla, ägnade alla krafter åt att andas utan att kräkas.

Skuggorna drog sig långsamt undan. En våg av smärta sköljde över honom när han närmade sig fullt medvetande. Efter ögonblick av koncentration lyckades han lokalisera den till sitt ena ben. Inte bra.

Golvet under honom var iskallt. Med en kraftansträngning öppnade han ena ögat och möttes av ett kallt, grått ljus. Han stönade till och blundade igen. Bara gryning. Det skulle ta evigheter innan madam Pomfrey kom.

Han visste inte hur länge han låg där, helt stilla på golvet, medan smärtan grep om honom med sina klolika fingrar. Det kunde varit en timme, det kunde varit några minuter. När han kom till sans nästa gång lyfte han på huvudet och såg sig omkring. Golvet under honom var fläckigt av blod, hans eget blod. Efter att ha tvekat några sekunder slängde han en snabb blick mot vänsterbenet. Foten stack ut i en konstig vinkel, och ur vaden stack det ut en vit, nästan vacker, benpipa. Hans magsäck vände sig plötsligt ut och in och han kräktes, våldsamt, upp en pöl av levrat blod. Han hulkade krampaktigt en stund och sjönk sedan tillbaka mot golvet och drog giriga andetag av den kalla morgonluften. Han behövde inte titta efter för att veta att både hans armar och hans överkropp var täckta med blod, sönderrivna och söndertuggade. Han vande sig aldrig, och ville aldrig vänja sig, vid tanken på att det var sitt eget blod han slickat i sig, sitt eget kött han tuggat på.

Hade det inte varit så kallt hade han nog legat kvar. Men han visste att om han inte blev varm snart skulle han, utöver allt annat, också dra på sig lunginflammation. När han väl fann krafter till att kravla sig bort till garderoben darrade han av köld, och benet, som gjorde alldeles tillräckligt ont när han låg stilla, gjorde de tre metrarna över golvet till en mardrömsfärd. När han väl kom fram lutade han pannan mot garderoben och dog efter andan innan han började fumla med haspen med händer kladdiga av blod. När dörren svängde upp slet han åt sig en tjock filt och kröp tillbaka till sängen, där han fick vila ett par minuter innan han fann krafter för att resa sig upp på sitt friska ben. Han svepte filten om sig så gott han kunde och sjönk ner i sängen, utmattad.

Spökande stugan var inte uppvärmd och skulle aldrig bli det, men i gengäld hade madam Pomfrey kastat en värmeförtrollning över filten. Hur kallt det än var i rummet, höll den honom varm medan han väntade. Han borrade in ansiktet i den nakna madrassen, bara halvt vid medvetande.

Det allra värsta med fullmånen var den där timmen efter att han vaknat, innan Madam Pomfrey kom dit. När både spökande stugan och hans egen kropp bar blodiga spår av vad som hänt under natten. Det var förvånande vilka klara, sylvassa tankar han kunde tänka i sitt tillstånd av halv medvetslöshet. När han låg insvept i den förtrollade filten granskade han sig själv, sitt jag, med obarmhärtig blick och äcklades av det han såg. Han plockade isär sig själv bit för bit och förkastade alltihop. Han var ett monster. Han var våldsam, farlig, hemsk och äcklig. Han kunde inte förstå att det fanns människor som ens stod ut med hans åsyn. Han borde låsas in. Och han borde inte under några omständigheter beblandas med mänskliga barn. Han hade ingen rätt att ha vänner, framför allt inte så fina vänner som James, Sirius och Peter. De var riktiga människor, medan han var ett ohyggligt odjur. Ett fruktansvärt monster som inte visste sin plats. För att inte tala om hur mycket besvär han ställde till för Madam Pomfrey.

"Remus?"

Remus ryckte till och slog upp ögonen. Madam Pomfrey ansikte svävade suddigt ovanför honom. Han blinkade några gånger, och hennes siluett blev skarpare.

"Va?" Mumlade han hest.

Hon böjde sig över honom och lade en sval hand på hans panna.

"Hur är det med dig?"

Remus svalde. Det smakade fruktansvärt illa i munnen.

"Lilla vän, du ser förfärlig ut i ansiktet."

Remus blinkade. Ansiktet?

Madam Pomfrey tycktes inte förvänta sig något svar. Hon lösgjorde filten bit för bit från Remus och undersökte honom hastigt. Remus blundade och försökte ignorera att Madam Pomfrey just såg varenda centimeter av hans nakna kropp. Hennes trollstav nuddade vid hans vänstra ben och det upphörde genast att göra ont. Ett skrapande ljud avslöjade att benpipan gled in i sitt rätta läge igen, men han kände ingenting. När han tittade efter lindades bandage runt benet och band det hårt mot en spjäla.

Hon vek tillbaka filten över honom, gick bort till garderoben och tog fram hans kläder och trollstav. Hon slängde en blick på honom.

"Du får sväva upp till slottet idag," sade hon bestämt.

Remus humör sjönk ytterligare ett pinnhål. Han hatade att sväva. Det var på något sätt den maximala hjälplösheten. Om madam Pomfrey fick sväva en upp till slottet, då var man inte mer än ett paket. Det var ett fruktansvärt nederlag i hans egna ögon, en sista bekräftelse på att vargen var starkare en han.

"Nej!" Fick han fram, ilsken över hur hes och svag hans röst lät.

Madam Pomfrey tog ett par steg emot honom.

"Jag är ledsen," mumlade hon vänligt. Remus hävde sig upp i sittande ställning, som för att bevisa att han i alla fall klarade av det. Världen snurrade som om den fått fnatt och i nästa sekund svartnade det för honom.

När madam Pomfrey sänkte ner honom i en mjuk säng med rena lakan i den barmhärtigt tomma sjukhusflygeln värkte hans huvud värre än någonsin. Han hade någon gång varit dum nog att fråga madam Pomfrey varför han fick en sådan huvudvärk varje gång. Hon hade vänligt förklarat, men han kunde inte för sitt liv komma ihåg orsaken, bara att han haft ännu mer huvudvärk efteråt.

"Här. Drick det här."

Hon stack handen bakom hans nacke och lyfte hans huvud. Remus drack lydigt, trots smaken av skämda ägg. Han visste att det inte tjänade någonting till att gnälla, framför allt inte eftersom elixiret skulle få honom att må bättre. Madam Pomfrey fyllde bägaren fyra gånger med olikfärgade drycker och han svepte den varje gång.

"Du är min duktigaste patient, Remus," mumlade hon och log blekt, svängde med trollstaven över bägaren och räckte honom den igen.

"Juice."

Remus ryckte på axlarna. Ville säga att han väl var den som hade fått överlägset mest övning, men fann inte orden.

"Tack," mumlade han istället, nästan sluddrigt.

Hon strök salva på hans kind, och det sved så mycket att han förstod att han måste ha ett sår där.

"Ingen orsak. Sov du så fixar jag resten."

Remus hörde inte uppmaningen. Han sov redan djupt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ja, Mr Black?" Frågade Madam Pomfrey stramt.

Det var strax efter frukost. Sirius hade avvikit från strömmen av gryffindortvåor som var på väg till lektionen i förvandlingskonst och i stället begett sig till sjukhusflygeln. Han lade märke till att Madam Pomfrey hade en blodfläck på förklädet.

"Jag vill hälsa på Remus," sa han burdust.

"Det går inte," sa hon omedelbart. "Han sover. Du får komma tillbaka ikväll. Och för övrigt; borde inte du vara på någon lektion nu?"

Sirius blängde på henne.

"Jag behöver prata med honom! Det är viktigt!"

Madam Pomfrey skakade på huvudet.

"Du får komma tillbaka senare. I kväll kanske. Beklagar."

Utan att svara snurrade Sirius runt på klacken och gick därifrån. Dörren gick igen med en smäll bakom honom. Efter lite övervägande bestämde han sig för att han lika gärna kunde gå till lektionen, det var ett tidsfördriv så gott som något.

Sirius satte sig bredvid Frank i klassrummet, så långt bort från James han kunde komma. Han kände McGonagalls blick på sig men ignorerade den fullständigt.

Den här dagen skulle de lära sig att förvandla igelkottar till nåldynor. Sirius lyckades, till sin egen belåtenhet och McGonagalls förvåning, på fem minuter blankt. Därefter råkade han – helt oavsiktligt - sätta eld på sin nåldyna. Oerhört inspirerad av att ha hittat ett nytt sätt att förstöra saker satte han eld på sitt exemplar av _Grundkurs i förvandlingskonst_, och betraktade den nästan vördnadsfullt när den flammade upp.

"Black! Vad håller du på med?" Röt McGonagall. En vattenstråle från hennes trollstav förvandlade Sirius bok till en pyrande, dyblöt gegga.

"Jag…" Sirius satte på sig sin oskyldigaste min. "Det var inte meningen."

"Vem tror du att du lurar med den där valpblicken?" Fräste McGonagall.

Sirius blängde på henne. All besvikelse och ilska som bubblat inom honom sedan i går kväll kokade plötsligt över.

"Som om man skulle tro på nåt som står i den där dammiga gamla boken i alla fall!" Tjöt han.

"Strafftjänstgöring, Black!" röt McGonagall ursinnigt.

"Tror du jag bryr mig?" Väste Sirius tillbaka.

"Det borde du göra!" Fräste hon. Hennes blick fladdrade som hastigast bort mot James och sedan tillbaka till Sirius. Han kunde se henne lägga ihop ett och ett innan hon vände ryggen åt honom.

Sirius tog tillfället i akt att sätta eld på Franks bok och spruta ut en svärm av högljutt tutande påskliljor som svävade upp emot taket. Han visste att han gick för långt, men inget i världen kunde få honom att bry sig om det just nu. Han var förbannad, dragen vid näsan, och det fanns inget bättre sätt att få utlopp för ilska än att ställa till med förödelse. McGonagall snodde runt. Hennes näsvingar var vita och ögonen smala springor. Sirius hade aldrig sett henne så arg, någonsin.

"Black!" Röt hon och släckte med en sväng på sin trollstav Franks bok. "Accio trollstav!"

Innan Sirius hann reagera hade hans trollstav ryckts ur handen på honom, och McGonagall fångade den i luften.

"Din trollstav är konfiskerad för resten av dagen, Black!" Röt hon. "Och om du så mycket som rör dig under resten av den här lektionen blir det för resten av veckan! Är det uppfattat?"

Sirius nickade, och stirrade ner på den rykande högen på bänken.

"Och du stannar kvar efter lektionen!"

Resten av timmen ägnade Sirius åt att blänga på McGonagall, och när han tröttnat på det, att grubbla över varför Remus inte var tillbaka från sitt nattliga äventyr. Sedan tänkte han att det var tur för Remus att han inte var där, för i såfall skulle Sirius antagligen satt eld på hans kläder.

När lektionen var slut satt Sirius kvar i sin bänk medan de andra eleverna gick därifrån, och så snart klassrummet var tomt tornade McGonagall upp sig över honom.

"Black! Jag hoppas att du har en riktigt god ursäkt för att bete dig så där!" Röt hon.

"Räcker det med att ni har låtit mig sova i samma sovsal som en varulv i ett och ett halvt år?" fräste Sirius tillbaka.

Han hade väntat sig att det skulle vara en nyhet för McGonagall, men hon visade inga tecken på förvåning. Hennes ansikte var helt uttryckslöst när hon gick bort till dörren, stängde den och lade en tjuvlyssningsförtrollning över den.

"Vad har du för grunder för ett sådant påstående, Black?" Hon lät inte arg längre, utan ytterst, ytterst allvarlig.

Sirius blängde på henne.

"Remus! Han försvinner varje gång det är fullmåne och kommer tillbaka och ser ut som ett lik! Och han får blåsor om han nuddar silver! Kom med en annan förklaring på det om du kan!" Fräste han utmanande tillbaka. McGonagalls bistra uppsyn och rynkan mellan hennes ögonbryn blev en sista bekräftelse på att de slagit huvudet på spiken.

"Om vi antar att det är sant, på vilket sätt är det ett problem för dig?" Frågade hon med sträv röst.

"Han är ett… ett monster!" Fräste han.

McGonagall såg för en sekund nästan ledsen ut.

"Förra veckan satt ni två där borta," hon gjorde en gest med handen mot hörnet längst ner vid fönstren, "och sprutade ut såpbubblor över hela klassrummet när jag vände ryggen till." Hon blängde på honom, åter sitt vanliga jag.

"Vad, Black, har förändrats sedan dess?"

Sirius blängde tillbaka.

"Jag har fått reda på att han är ett monster," sa han trotsigt. "Han är för helvete farlig! Tänker ni överhuvudtaget på vår säkerhet?"

McGonagalls blick var stenhård.

"Varulven är enbart farlig vid fullmåne i förvandlat tillstånd. I övrigt är den en helt normal trollkarl som inte är farligare för någon än er andra."

"Och? När han är förvandlad är han ju livsfarlig! Hur kan ni ha honom här? Tänk om något går fel! Har ni inga säkerhetsregler på den här skolan?"

McGonagalls ansikte kunde varit hugget i sten.

"Jodå, utomordentliga sådana. Vilket är den exakta anledningen till att ingen av er hittills fått stöta på Mr Lupin under fullmåne och inte heller kommer att göra det."

Sirius blängde på henne.

"Men det står i alla böcker att varulvar är lömska och att man skall undvika dem!" Fräste han.

"Sedan när litar du på vad som står i någon dammig bok?" Frågade hon torrt.

Det där hade Sirius inte räknat med. För en sekund var han svarslös.

"Men… Han berättade inte!"

"Det tycks mig som att det var mycket klokt av honom, av din reaktion att döma," muttrade McGonagall syrligt.

"Men vi hade rätt att veta det!" Fräste han tjurigt. "Vi har _bott_ med honom!"

McGonagall såg plötsligt väldigt trött ut.

"Sirius," sa hon, vilket fick honom att haja till eftersom han aldrig tidigare blivit tilltalad med förnamn av en lärare. "Du är den första av alla Blacks jag undervisat som jag någonsin haft hopp om. Men jag förstår att det var fel av mig."

Det var ett slag under bältet. Men Sirius hann inte komma på något träffsäkert svar, innan McGonagall fortsatte.

"Om du visste vad Mr Lupin går igenom för att inte riskera att göra någon av er illa," fräste hon, "skulle du inte vara så snabb med att döma honom!"

Sirius kunde inte förklara varför de orden gav honom ett sting av dåligt samvete.

"Vad då går igenom?" Frågade han ohövligt.

McGonagall lade armarna i kors.

"Det är inte min sak att berätta. Du kan fråga honom själv. Om du tror att han vill berätta det för dig."

Sirius blängde lite till, men med mindre glöd nu.

"Har Lupin på något sätt gjort något orätt mot dig eller någon annan?" Fortsatte McGonagall stramt.

Han blinkade. Ett ögonblick tveksam över vad han skulle svara, eftersom hans svar uppenbarligen skulle vara till Remus fördel.

"Nej…" Var han tvungen att erkänna.

"I så fall tycker jag det är dags att du börjar tro på dina egna iakttagelser i stället för någon annans!" Muttrade hon bestämt. "Och om jag får veta att en enda levande själ har fått veta något om Lupins tillstånd av dig kommer jag att ge dig strafftjänstgöring varje kväll och alla helger under resten av din tid på skolan! Det svär jag på. Och det gäller även döda själar! Är det förstått?"

Sirius nickade.

"Bra. Du kan gå."

Han lämnade klassrummet med böjt huvud, skamsen, men fortfarande lika arg.

Typiskt.

X X X X

En stund senare stod han åter utanför dörren till sjukhusflygeln, slutgiltigt medveten om att han var tvungen att få skrika åt Remus. James osynlighetsmantel låg uppe i sovsalen, så han fick ta till något mer kreativt. Falla tillbaka på sina färdigheter från tiden innan Hogwarts och osynlighetsmanteln.

Han tryckte ljudlöst ner handtaget och öppnade dörren en liten springa, lyssnade men hörde inte ett ljud. Han slank in och lät dörren glida igen ljudlöst efter sig.

Vid första anblicken var det helt tomt därinne. Hans blick svepte över sängarna, och stannade slutligen på en som stod allra längst in, i ett hörn, som om den egentligen aldrig användes. Efter en blick bort mot Madam Pomfreys kontor, där dörren var betryggande stängd, smög han över golvet. Han stannade vid sängkanten, med hjärtat hårt bultande. Hans hand darrade lätt när han lyfte den för att dra undan förhänget.

"Remus?" Viskade han.

Han hade ingen aning om vad han väntat sig, men det var inte vad han fick se.

Remus sov djupt, orörlig. En steril kompress täckte hela hans ena kind, och det Sirius kunde se av hans ansikte var spöklikt blekt. Hans händer vilade på täcket och de var båda ombundna med bandage. Han såg faktiskt ut som att han varit i slagsmål med en drake. Och förlorat.

All den där ilskan som kokat inom Sirius det senaste dygnet mattades tillräckligt för att han skulle bli osäker. Han stod rådvill och undrade om han borde väcka Remus, när en bestämd knackning på dörren ljöd genom rummet. Utan att tänka, utan att reflektera drog han för förhänget, dök ner på golvet och rullade in under Remus säng. I nästa sekund stegade Madam Pomfrey fram och öppnade dörren.

"Minerva," sa hon med en ton av lättnad. "Kom in."

Sirius hörde Professor McGonagalls hårda klackar mot golvet och en smäll när dörren stängdes.

"Poppy," sade hon hastigt. "Kan vi tala ostört?"

"Det är bara Lupin här," svarade Madam Pomfrey genast. "Och han sover."

"Bra," sade McGonagall bestämt. Och tillade sedan med en röst Sirius aldrig hört henne använda tidigare: "Hur är det med honom?"

"Som man kan förvänta sig," svarade Madam Pomfrey med något stramt i rösten.

Professor McGonagall klarade strupen.

"Jag hade en…hm… mycket oroande diskussion med Black idag."

"Jaha?" Madam Pomfrey lät plötsligt orolig. "Hurså?"

"Han har uppenbarligen upptäckt hur det är fatt med Lupin."

Madam Pomfrey drog häftigt efter andan.

"Är du säker?"

Sirius gjorde en grimas. Det här hade han inte räknat med.

"Tro mig, Poppy, han vet. Det råder inget tvivel."

Sirius lade plötsligt märke till hur dåligt städat det var under Remus säng. Där fanns ett helt bo med dammråttor.

"Det förklarar varför han var här tidigare i morse."

Sirius stirrade på deras fötter och insåg att det här kunde sluta illa.

"Har Black varit här?" Frågade Professor McGonagall häftigt. "Idag?"

"Ja." Bekräftade Madam Pomfrey. "Och i går kväll var alla tre pojkarna här. Både Pettigrew, Potter och Black."

"Vid Merlins skägg." Muttrade McGonagall. "Det var inte bra."

"Har du informerat Albus?"

"Naturligtvis. Jag kom precis därifrån. Han har bett mig att hålla Lupin under uppsikt."

"Vad skall vi göra åt Black då?" Frågade Madam Pomfrey oroligt.

"Rektorn föreslog ingenting för tillfället. Efter vad jag sa till Black betvivlar jag att han kommer att berätta det för någon. Om han gör det får han med mig att göra, var så säker."

Madam Pomfrey var tyst en stund.

"Hur tog han det?"

McGonagall stampade ilsket med foten mot golvet.

"Oroväckande dåligt. Han är när allt kommer omkring en Black, Poppy."

Sirius stirrade på sina händer under sängen. Var det sådant som avgjorde vad man tyckte om Varulvar? Om man var en Black eller en Potter?

"Albus avrådde bestämt att vi skulle berätta det för Lupin," skyndade sig McGonagall att tillägga.

"Varför det?" Frågade Madam Pomfrey ilsket. "Jag har ingen aning om vad Blacks lär sina barn om varulvar, men jag är säker på att det inte är något bra. Och om fler får veta… Minerva, det är inte mer än rätt att berätta det för honom! Han kan bli attackerad!"

McGonagall skrapade rastlöst med foten mot golvet.

"Albus har själv tagit ansvar för Lupins säkerhet. Han säger att han kommer att få veta om någon gör Lupin illa. Och att vi inte skall gå bakom ryggen på pojkarna, att vi skall låta dem reda ut det här själva."

Det lät som om Madam Pomfrey drog djupt efter andan.

"Om den mannen kunde spela med något annat än människors väl och ve!"

McGonagall svarade inte på det.

"Black har Remus öde i sin hand! Om han får för sig att sprida ut det till hela skolan kommer Remus råka illa ut! För att inte tala om Albus! Han kommer bli avsatt från sin post! Minst!"

"Albus gör tekniskt sett inte något fel. Det finns ingen lagstiftning som förbjuder varulvar från att utbildas."

Så han hade haft fel. Eller snarare så hade hans far haft fel. Sirius lade det på minnet.

"Det är bara det att det spelar så förtvivlat liten roll vad som är tekniskt riktigt när det gäller vad alla tycker." Mumlade madam Pomfrey.

McGonagall suckade.

"Det är sant. Men Albus är rektor, och det är honom vi måste rätta oss efter. Och du kan inte förneka att han har haft rätt tidigare."

Madam Pomfrey verkade inte riktigt vilja hålla med om det.

"Och du kan ge de här till Lupin." Någonting prasslade. "Det är anteckningar från min lektion idag. Jag betvivlar att någon av hans vänner lyckades få antecknat något av värde."

"Tack," sa madam Pomfrey med lite mjukare röst.

"Vi ses senare då. Och låt oss få veta om du märker något ovanligt."

Sedan gjorde hennes fötter helt om och försvann ut ur Sirius synfält, och en sekund senare hörde han dörren gå igen. Madam Pomfreys fötter försvann bort till hennes kontor, och även den dörren gick igen.

Sirius kunde knappt tro att han haft sådan tur. Han låg kvar och lyssnade ett ögonblick, innan han kravlade sig ut och hävde sig upp på fötter.

"Remus!" Väste han och drog undan förhänget. Remus såg inte ut att ha rört en muskel sedan han tittade in senast. Han grep tag i hans axel och ruskade honom. Remus tycktes inte märka något. Han sov vidare, fridfullare än någonsin.

"Vakna!" Väste Sirius igen, tog tag i Remus med båda händerna och ruskade honom ordentligt.

Remus mumlade något obegripligt, och när han äntligen slog upp ögonen var blicken dimmig.

"Är det dags att vakna nu, Sömntuta?" Frågade Sirius vasst.

Remus blinkade flera gånger. Blicken var skrämmande tom.

"Va?" mumlade han hest. Och efter några ögonblick av tyst begrundan. "Sirius?"

Sirius tog på sig sitt farligaste leende.

"Jepp. Trevligt att stöta på dig här."

Remus rörde försiktigt på sig i sängen. Sirius kunde se hur något långsamt gick upp för honom, hur tomheten i blicken ersattes av något som liknade rädsla. Han kände plötsligt en stöt av dåligt samvete i magen, men ignorerade den ihärdigt.

"Hur mår mamsen?" Han kunde inte låta bli. En liten show för att låta honom svettas lite.

"Bra… Bättre…" Mumlade Remus yrvaket.

"Hur vet du det?" En del av Sirius njöt av att säga det. En annan, som han envist försökte kväva, skrek. "Varför är du inte och hälsar på henne?"

Remus ögon vidgades. Blev stora och runda i hans bleka ansikte.

"Jag… var där." Stammade han. "Och sedan… sedan…" han svalde och Sirius kunde se hur han kämpade för att komma på någon trovärdig historia.

"Jag ramlade… I en t-trappa."

Sirius stirrade på Remus bleka ansikte på kudden och önskade att han sett lite friskare ut, så att han kunnat klippa till honom utan betänkligheter.

"För helvete!" Väste han, så plötsligt att Remus ryckte till. "Tror du vi är idioter? Det är bara min farmor som ramlar i trappor! Du är jämt borta när det är fullmåne, får blåsor av silver, kommer med KASSA ursäkter… Vi har för helvete fattat att du är en varulv!"

Slaget var obarmhärtigt. Remus ögon vidgades, pupillerna blev så stora att den bärnstensfärgade irisen knappt syntes. Han stirrade upp på Sirius utan en rörelse, utan att blinka eller andas.

"Hur i helvete hade du tänkt komma undan med det? Trodde du verkligen att vi inte skulle komma på det? Hade du tänkt säga till oss varje månad i sju år att din mamma är sjuk? För faan, Remus, det här är det uslaste…"

"S-sirius…" flämtade Remus.

"Vad i helvete tror du att du gör här? Om du biter någon av oss kommer du att bli avrättad fattar du väl? Vad tänker du med egentligen? Tror du inte jag fattar att du vill göra oss till varulvar allihop?"

Att döma av uttrycket i Remus ansikte, hade varje ord lika gärna kunnat vara ett slag i magen på honom.

"Jag…jag är…ledsen…" Flämtade han fram.

"Ledsen!" Fräste Sirius. "Ja, det räcker nog att säga till Wizengamot att du är ledsen när någon av oss har blivit varulvsbiten! Då kanske de till och med låter dig slippa Azkaban!"

Det tog några sekunder innan han insåg att det han såg i Remus ögon var ren, skär skräck. Remus hand grep Sirius arm så hårt att det gjorde ont.

"Har jag bitit någon?" Nästan skrek Remus. "Är någon skadad?"

Den reaktionen var det sista Sirius hade väntat sig. Han stod ett ögonblick totalt handfallen.

"Va? Vad pratar du om…?"

Remus ryckte i hans arm.

"Är du okej? Jag har väl inte bitit dig?" Flämtade han igen med panik i rösten.

Sirius gapade.

"Nej, jag är okej. Ingen är skadad, inte vad jag vet. I alla fall inte jag eller James eller Peter." Han gjorde en gest mot de tomma sängarna runt dem. "Det är ju bara vi här."

Vid de orden tycktes Remus slappna av lite, han andades ut och sjönk tillbaka ner i sängen.

Sirius stirrade på honom. Oförmögen att förstå hur de där vädjande ögonen kunde tillhöra en potentiell mördare.

"Vet du inte… Jag menar… kommer du inte ihåg…?"

Remus vände bort ansiktet.

"Nej."

Det lät ynkligt. Sirius stirrade mållös på honom. Det där var den Remus han kände. Remus som oroade sig för allt och alla. Remus som hellre donerade blod till en mygga än gjorde mänskligheten tjänsten att slå ihjäl den.

Han sjönk ner på Remus säng, men for upp igen omedelbart, eftersom hans hand kommit åt Remus knä och Remus gav upp ett tjut av smärta.

"Vad i helvete…?"

"Du kunde väl sett dig för!" Väste Remus mellan hårt sammanbitna tänder och trevade med händerna över täcket där hans ben borde befinna sig.

Sirius stirrade på honom.

"Vad har du gjort?"

"Remus?"

Om Sirius hade haft tid skulle han sagt alla fula ord han kunde. Madam Pomfrey måste ha hört dem. Han slängde en blick på Remus, som såg gråtfärdig ut men ändå trotsigt mötte hans blick. Han hade exakt en hundradels sekund på sig att försvinna, eller komma på en lämplig förklaring. Han valde det tidigare och dök ner under sängen sekunden innan Madam Pomfrey kom dit.

"Hur är det fatt?" Frågade hon. "Jag hörde oväsen."

"Okej," mumlade Remus med tjock röst.

"Är det säkert? Behöver du någonting? Något att dricka? Äta? Vill du ha mer smärtstillande?"

Remus besvarade inte frågorna.

"Sirius har kommit på det," mumlade han istället.

Sirius kunde svurit på att Madam Pomfrey stelnade till.

"Jaså? Hur vet du det? Hade du en mardröm? Vill du…?"

"Jag vet det," avbröt Remus henne.

"Har han varit här?" Frågade Madam Pomfrey ilsket.

Sirius höll andan. Det gick en sekund. Sedan flera.

"Jaja, ingen kan komma åt dig så länge du är här," sa madam Pomfrey till slut med en suck. "Jag kan kasta en extra skyddsförtrollning över din säng, om du vill."

"Jag måste prata med Rektorn."

Remus röst lät konstig, grötig och hackig.

"Remus, gråt inte, Dumbledore kan ordna det, det vet jag, seså, hjärtat mitt…"

Sirius öppnade och knöt händerna där han låg under sängen.

"Jag måste till Dumbledore," envisades Remus.

"Du går inte härifrån förrän du _kan_ gå härifrån! Jag skall höra efter om han har tid att komma förbi lite senare, blir det bra?"

Ännu ett ohörbart svar från Remus sida.

"Dåså, drick det här nu, det hjälper dig att slappna av och sova…god natt. Eller god dag. Sov gott, i vilket fall som helst…"

I samma ögonblick for dörren upp, och två par fötter kom inrusande. Madam Pomfrey rusade fram för att hjälpa dem som, vilket Sirius förstod efter en stund, råkat ut för något på en lektion i örtlära. Han kunde tydligt höra Madam Pomfrey muttra om professor Sprout och hennes uppfattning om elevsäkra växter.

Sirius blev kvar under Remus säng i vad som kändes som evigheter. När kusten till slut var klar kravlade han sig ut och hävde sig upp på sina fötter, som somnat efter att ha legat i samma ställning alltför länge.

"Remus…"

Han slet undan för hänget och stirrade på Remus, som än en gång sov djupt.

Den här gången hade Sirius inte hjärta att väcka honom.

X X X X X

De fick Tomatsoppa med franskbröd till lunch. Sirius slog sig surmulet ner i ett hörn bredvid Robert och Hermes Weasley och tog för sig av den heta soppan. Han kunde inte förstå varför besöket i sjukhusflygeln inte fått honom att må bättre. Han hade haft alla chanser han önskat sig att skrika åt Remus. Varför kände han sig inte nöjd? Efter en stund kom James in, märkte han, och satte sig vid den andra kortänden bredvid Lily Evans.

Sirius himlade med ögonen. James nya förälskelse.

Han var upptagen med att sleva i sig soppa när Peter sjönk ner bredvid honom och började ösa upp soppa.

"Var har du varit?" Frågade Peter.

Sirius grymtade något till svar.

"Du kan aldrig gissa vad som hände på örtläran!" flinade Peter, som inte alls verkade lägga märke till att Sirius minst av allt verkade upplagd för småprat. "Professor Sprout ville att vi skulle plantera om tullibaner. Du vet de där som sitter tätt i hopslingrade två och två och bits om man försöker sära på dem? Snape och Nott fick ett par att explodera! Professor Sprout fick ett spel! Hon sa att det var jättekänt att om man retar en tulliban tillräckligt mycket så exlploderar den av ilska, men att hon aldrig hade sett någon göra det i verkligheten, för ingen av hennes elever hade lyckats göra dem så förbannade." Peter gjorde ett uppehåll för att lassa in mat i munnen. "Men Snape hade sot i hela ansiktet och Nott fick en del av örat bortsprängt, fast Madam Pomfrey fixade tillbaka det åt honom."

Sirius svarade inte. Han koncentrerade sig på att pressa in ett helt franskbröd i munnen på en gång. För en liten stund var det tyst mellan dem mitt i skrattet och pratet som omgav dem.

"Jag vill inte heller prata med Remus mer." Sade Peter plötsligt, fullt hörbart, trots att han hade munnen full av soppa. Han såg sig konspiratoriskt om och sänkte rösten, så bara Sirius kunde höra.

"Vem vill leka med en varulv?"

Ett plask, åtföljt av ett högljutt skrammel, avslöjade för omvärlden att Sirius tappat sin sked i tallriken.

Det var första gången han hört Peter yttra en åsikt. Synd bara att den åsikten, som Sirius trott tveklöst på hela sitt liv, kunde låta så vansinnigt elak och fördomsfull när det yttrades högt av någon annan.

Peter tittade oroligt på honom.

"Vaddå…?"

Sirius flinade iskallt.

"Oroa dig inte." Sa han med sin frostigaste röst. "Dumbledore gör sig säkert av med honom om vi klagar."

Peter, som inte tycktes lägga märke till Sirius tonläge eller blicken i hans ögon, såg lättad ut och nickade.

"Ja. Säkert." Han flinade dumt. "Inga monster i vår sovsal, va?"

Den svarta väggen av ilska vältrade sig plötsligt över Sirius. Men den här gången hade den ett annat mål.

"I helvete!" Väste Sirius. "Har han gjort dig någon skada kanske? Utom när han har hjälpt dig med läxorna?"

Peter stirrade chockat på honom.

"Ursäkta?" flämtade han förvirrat.

I nästa ögonblick träffade Sirius knytnäve Peters kind med ett otäckt, smackande ljud. Peter ryckte till, han stirrade på Sirius med munnen på vid gavel och ögon uppspärrade av chock.

Sirius kände sig minst lika chockad själv.

"Våga inte säga ett ont ord om Remus!" Väste han mellan tänderna innan han reste sig upp och stegade ut ur stora salen. Blickarna från hundra elever brände honom i ryggen, men han hade aldrig brytt sig mindre om det.

Inom honom utkämpades ett våldsamt inbördeskrig. En del av honom gnällde kyligt att Remus hade ljugit, han var en varulv, han var ovärdig och omänsklig och förtjänade inte att finnas till över huvud taget.

Men en annan del, som vuxit sig starkare under dagen, skrek åt honom att Remus var hans vän, han var en varm, levande, vänlig kille.

Han stannade inte förrän han lagt flera korridorer mellan sig och stora salen. Då lutade han sig flämtande mot väggen och knep ihop ögonen hårt.

Remus ansikte stirrade på honom från hans näthinna.

Han är en varulv, sa han envist till sig själv. Han är inte mänsklig.

Vad spelar det för roll? Protesterade den nya, gälla rösten i hans bakhuvud.

Han har ljugit…

Han hade en god anledning.

Han är ett monster…

Och plötsligt mindes han sin första tid på Hogwarts, hur många som viskat bakom ryggen på honom, och som fortfarande gjorde det, bara för att han var en Black.

Han sjönk ner med ryggen mot väggen och stirrade på sina händer.

Var lite rationell nu.

Antingen fortsätta som förr, trots vetskapen om att Remus var en mörkervarelse och inte någon riktig människa.

Eller helt enkelt sluta, som med James, vända och gå och aldrig mera prata, aldrig mera bli räddade från McGonagall av Remus oskuldsfulla uppsyn eller reta honom för att han var en bokmal.

Något inom honom, hans hjärta, trodde han faktiskt att det var, skrek åt honom att ge sjutton i vad Remus var för något.

Sirius stirrade på sina långa, beniga, vita fingrar. Öppnade och knöt händerna, gång på gång. Långsamt, som solen skingrar morgonkylan, insåg Sirius att han tyckte om Remus. Att han tyckte om James. Och Peter.

Han hade aldrig i sitt liv tänkt den tanken förut, men den tycktes på något konstigt sätt värma upp honom inifrån. Hade aldrig någonsin trott att han kunde vara vän med någon, försvara någon för något annat än sin egen vinnings skull.

Tanken gjorde honom stum.

Och han förstod att det här var hans stora chans. Hans chans att välja att inte göra som hans föräldrar skulle gjort, hans chans att göra något som definitivt skulle göra honom arvlös om det nådde deras öron. Var det inte det han alltid hade drömt om? Och när tillfället väl uppenbarade sig, hade han ändå valt precis likadant som de skulle gjort.

Det var en bitter tugga att svälja.

"Åt helvete med alltihop!" Skrek han och drämde knytnäven i väggen så hårt att ett dammoln steg upp från putsen.

"Ursäkta?" Nästan huvudlöse Nick dök plötsligt fram ur en vägg. "Unge Black, om jag inte tar fel? Vad exakt sa ni?"

Sirius blängde på honom.

"Äh, dra!" Fräste han ilsket.

"Seså, vi är visst inte till vår fördel idag, märker jag," muttrade spöket och svävade bort.

Sirius stirrade länge efter spöket med tankarna långt i fjärran.

Han mindes vad hans far brukade säga om varulvar, och insåg plötsligt vad Remus kanske redan fått utstå och vad han definitivt skulle få möta i framtiden. Han kände sig plötsligt illamående. Tanken på det hemliga liv Remus levde utan deras vetskap svindlade plötsligt för honom.

Och i nästa ögonblick skämdes han. Djupt.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus vaknade med ett ryck. Han blinkade och försökte komma på vad det var som hade väckt honom, men lyckades inte. Kanske hade det bara varit Madam Pomfrey som smällt i en dörr eller något.

"Mr Lupin?" frågade en röst på hans högra sida. "Är du vaken?"

Remus blinkade igen och vred på huvudet för att se vem besökaren var, trots att han redan visste det. Albus Dumbledore plirade ner mot honom över sina halvmånformade glasögon.

"Hur är det fatt? Det ser ut som om månen gått hårt åt dig den här gången," sa han vänligt.

Remus ryckte på axlarna. "Jag är okej." Sa han yrvaket.

"Jag tog med mig några citronkarameller till dig. Med hopp om god bättring."

Han gjorde en gest mot en ask på sängbordet.

"Tack," sa Remus överraskat.

"Du ville tala med mig, har jag förstått?"

Remus nickade.

"Har ni väntat länge, Sir?" Frågade han.

Dumbledore log.

"En stund."

"Ni skulle väckt mig, Sir!" utbrast Remus förskräckt.

Dumbledore skakade lätt på huvudet.

"Man skall aldrig underskatta värdet av varken väntan eller sömn," sa han vänligt. "När jag har suttit här har jag äntligen kommit på ett tolfte användningsområde för drakblod. Det har gäckat mig i åratal. Jag tyckte väl att de borde vara tolv. Något så magiskt som drakblod kan väl inte bara ha elva användningsområden? Elva är ett mycket omagiskt tal. Eller vad tycker du, Lupin?"

Remus blinkade igen.

"Öh…"

Dumbledore tycktes plötsligt inse att han var inne på fel spår.

"Glöm det, förresten. Vad var det du hade på hjärtat?"

Remus drog ett djupt andetag.

"Sirius har kommit på det. Sir."

Dumbledore nickade allvarligt.

"Jag har förstått det."

"Jaha?"

"Minns du vad vi pratade om innan du började här?" Frågade Dumbledore försiktigt.

En kall hand grep om Remus inälvor.

"Ja." Han mindes det som om det var igår.

"Jag talade om för dig, trots att jag misstänkte att det var onödigt, hur viktigt det var att du var försiktig, och inte berättar för någon du inte absolut litade på."

Remus nickade otåligt.

"Jag vet." Sade han burdust. "Det _var_ onödigt. Jag satt hela mötet och tänkte att du verkligen inte kan veta hur det är att vara en varulv."

Dumbledore log ursäktande.

"Det är inte alltid lätt för en gamling att minnas att även elvaåringar är intelligenta… Isåfall, Lupin, hoppas jag att du kan förlåta mig för att jag slösade med din tid den gången."

Remus ryckte otåligt på axlarna, skräckslagen för vart samtalet skulle leda, men samtidigt ivrig att få veta.

"Det gör inget, professorn."

Dumbledores blå ögon tycktes se rakt igenom honom.

"Litar du på Black, mr Lupin?"

Det var en miljonpoängsfråga. Sirius hade varit hans vän i ett och ett halvt år. Det var klart att han litade på honom. När det gällde att gömma sig för Filch, att kopiera läxor att… Så, ja, då litade han på honom.

Men när det gällde han hemlighet, han skamliga, förfärliga hemlighet, litade han inte på någon och ville inget hellre än att ta hemligheten med sig i graven. Vem kunde man anförtro med något sådant?

Remus borrade ner ansiktet i kudden och skakade på huvudet.

Dumbledore såg för första gången sorgsen ut.

"Lyssna på mig, mr Lupin."

Remus såg upp.

"Black har fått veta att han inte får berätta för någon. Det har Professor McGonagall tagit hand om, och om han ändå sprider ut det kommer han…ähum… få veta att han lever. Jag tror att Black är tillräckligt förnuftig för att tiga."

Remus grävde in händerna i täcket.

"Så länge det inte kommer ut till alla, tror jag att du skall kunna stanna. Jag kommer inte relegera dig om jag inte blir absolut tvungen, och det enda som skulle få mig till det är om jag möter massiva protester från merparten av föräldrarna."

Han såg sorgset på Remus.

"Det jag är bekymrad för är din personliga säkerhet."

Remus svalde. Han kunde alltför livligt föreställa sig vad eleverna skulle göra med honom om de kom på vad han var.

"Så därför kommer jag att kasta en förtrollning över dig som gör att jag blir varnad om någon försöker göra dig illa, och som ger dig ett visst skydd. Den kan dock inte stå emot allt för mycket, förstår du?"

Remus nickade.

"Så därför vill jag att du kommer till mig om det blir någon förändring i situationen, förstått? Om någon mer får veta måste jag få veta det så fort som möjligt. Eller om något annat händer. Om någon attackerar dig vill jag att du omedelbart kontaktar mig eller Minerva. Försök inte klara av situationen själv. Okej?"

Remus nickade igen.

Dumbledore log.

"Om det blir stora problem i sovsalen kan jag dock lösa det, om du hellre vill bo någon annanstans i slottet."

Remus nickade.

"Okej. Tack."

Dumbledore såg plötsligt på honom med stenhårt allvar.

"Jag vill att du skall komma ihåg att du har precis lika stor rätt att vara här, och att trivas, som någon annan. Jag kommer inte att tolerera något diskriminerande beteende från någons sida. Är det förstått?"

Remus nickade igen. Orden gjorde honom förunderligt varm inuti.

Dumbledore såg plötsligt sorgsen ut.

"Så mycket mer än så kan jag tyvärr inte göra för dig."

Remus visste vad han menade. Dumbledore kunde inte tvinga Sirius att vilja vara med honom igen. Han kunde inte hindra honom från att förhäxa honom i korridorerna, att elda upp hans böcker eller lägga fladdermaskar i hans säng. Han kunde inte hindra honom från att stirra på Remus med avsky och att viska saker bakom hans rygg.

"Ni har gjort mer än nog, Sir." Mumlade Remus tyst.

Dumbledore log vänligt och gjorde en gest mot en rykande skål som stod på nattduksbordet.

"Poppy var här med det där för en stund sedan. Hon ville att du skulle äta när du vaknade. Det är nog säkrast för din hälsa att göra som hon säger. I dubbel bemärkelse."

Han blinkade åt Remus, som flinade tillbaka.

Dumbledore reste sig från stolen.

"Krya nu på dig kvickt. Minerva saknar dig i klassrummet."

Remus nickade och Dumbledore vände sig om för att gå.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore vände sig om.

"Ja?"

"Vad är det tolfte sättet?"

Dumbledore log brett.

"Jag föreställer mig att det är mycket ändamålsenligt när det gäller att göra rent ugnar. Den magiska sammansättningen… Men jag måste undersöka saken. Tror du att det finns någon tillräckligt smutsig ugn att pröva det på i köket, kanske?"

Remus kunde inte låta bli att flina lite.

"Det gör det säkert."

Dumbledore blinkade åt honom.

"Lova mig att du äter upp din soppa nu, Lupin, annars får jag Madam Pomfrey efter mig."


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius stirrade på sidan framför sig. I ett försök att skingra tankarna hade han, för första gången det året, försökt göra läxan i trollformellära. Det gick dock inget vidare. Han hade inte lyckats få blommor att växa upp ur boken på en hel halvtimme.

"Expelliarmus!"

Sirius trollstav flög ur handen på honom och gled i en vid båge över hans huvud. Han snodde runt och upptäckte att James stod där, med båda deras trollstavar i ena handen, röd i ansiktet och med håret på ända.

"James! Vad gör du? Ge hit den där!"

I nästa ögonblick träffades han på näsryggen av någonting hårt.

"Ajj!"

Fler små hårda kulor, en hel skur av dem, kom flygande mot honom, och han höjde armarna för att skydda ansiktet.

"Vad i hela…?"

"Vad sysslar du med egentligen?" Väste James med en röst som Sirius aldrig hört honom använda förut. Sirius spärrade upp ögonen bakom armen, och lyckades lokalisera beskjutningen. Den kom från James trollstav.

"Jag? Vad sysslar _du_ med?"

James blängde på honom.

"Hämnas. För att du klippte till Peter."

Sirius stirrade förvirrat på honom. Varför hade han aldrig tidigare tänkt på vilken tendens James hade till att lägga sig i saker som inte angick honom?

"Det har väl inte du med att göra!" morrade han trotsigt. "Ajj!" En av de små kulorna hade träffat honom rakt på örat.

James blängde tillbaka.

"Det har jag visst det! Peter är min marodörkompis! Vi har svurit, om du har råkat glömma det, att vi skall försvara varandra! Jag tänker inte bryta eden bara för att du har gjort det!"

Sirius kände sig alldeles matt. Det här hade han inte räknat med. Det var som om världen plötsligt börjat snurra åt fel håll.

"James…"

"Om du inte vill vara med oss längre är det en sak, men håll dig vid Merlins kalsonger borta då!"

"Men för sjutton …"

"Bara för att Peter är lite trög…"

"James!" Nu skrek Sirius. "Jag blev förbannad för att han snackade skit om Remus!"

James stannade upp med trollstaven i högsta hugg.

"Va?"

"Peter, han tyckte att vi skulle klaga hos Dumbledore och försöka få honom utslängd från plugget! Därför klippte jag till honom! Han förtjänade det!"

James såg förvirrad ut.

"Vad snackar du om? Igår lät det som om du tyckte att alla varulvar borde avrättas!"

Sirius skruvade på sig.

"Tja…"

"Och idag försvarade du honom när Peter sa något liknande?"

Sirius tuggade på underläppen och stirrade på James strumpor. De hade ett hål på ena stortån.

"Äh…"

James blick ljusnade plötsligt lite.

"Vadå 'äh'?"

Sirius ryckte på axlarna.

"Tja… Varulvar är ju trots att bara farliga… vid fullmåne."

Det var första gången han sade något som på omvägar betydde "jag hade fel" till James. Till någon. När han många år senare såg tillbaka skulle han minnas den dagen, den stunden, som en milstolpe, en anhalt där deras vänskap nått ett nytt djup.

En till ärta träffade honom smärtsamt på handryggen.

"Säger du det där bara för att du vill att jag skall sluta beskjuta dig?"

Sirius kunde inte låta bli att flina matt.

"Det får du väl se om du slutar."

James sänkte tveksamt sin trollstav. I samma ögonblick kom Peter insläntrande i sovsalen.

"Hej," sa han och tittade överallt utom på dem.

"Tjena," sa James, innan han åter vände sig mot Sirius. "Har du haft ett trevligt liv?" Frågade han oskyldigt.

Sirius flinade fåraktigt.

"Ja. Rätt juste. Du då?"

"Äh." James log brett, varmt. "Hade varit roligare om du var med. Var har du varit, Peter?"

"I köket." Peter kom tveksamt fram och räckte dem båda en varsin bit chockladkaka, som en försoningsgest. Sirius lade märke till att han bara hämtat tre bitar.

"Ni kan aldrig gissa vem jag mötte i köket," log Peter med munnen full av kaka.

"Sir Cadogan?" Försökte Sirius.

"Ett troll?" Gissade James.

"Nej. Dumbledore! Och han hade sot i skägget och muttrade något om drakblod. Jättekonstigt. Men han såg mig inte. I alla fall tror jag inte det. Kan förresten någon av er hjälpa mig med örtläran? Jag fattar verkligen inte…"

"Du får vänta tills Remus dyker upp," flinade James. "Han vill säkert hjälpa dig."

Sirius betraktade hur Peters leende falnade. Han var säker på att James gjort det där med flit.

Det var i precis det ögonblicket som dörren till sovsalen öppnades och Remus klev in.


	8. Chapter 8

Skymningen hade uppslukat slottet i ett tungt mörker, och snön föll virvlande vit utanför fönstren. Klockan på nattduksbordet visade på elva minuter över åtta. Remus sträckte försiktigt på sina ömma muskler. Någonting kändes annorlunda. Fel. Som om någon hade dött men han inte kunde minnas vem. Sedan sköljde minnena från morgonen över honom igen och hans mage drog ihop sig i kramp.

"Så du har vaknat nu?"

Madam Pomfrey stannade bredvid hans säng med en bägare i handen.

Remus nickade och gäspade stort.

"Hur känner du dig?" 

Remus sträckte på sig igen.

"Okej."

"Har du fortfarande huvudvärk?" Hon hade ett stramt uttryck i ansiktet som han inte kände igen.

Han nickade försiktigt.

"Lite."

"Här. Drick det här." Hon räckte honom bägaren. "Får jag se på dig?"

Remus svalde elixiret med en grimas, ställde ifrån sig bägaren på nattduksbordet och drog upp ärmarna på pyjamasen. Madam Pomfrey strök salva på de silverfärgade ärr som återstod efter nattens äventyr.

"De kommer ha försvunnit imorgon bitti." Sade hon alldeles i onödan.

Remus nickade. Han betvivlade att det fanns någon annan elev i slottet som kände till alla madam Pomfreys salvor och elixir lika bra som han.

Hon drog ett djupt andetag.

"Så vill du stanna över natten? Eller gå tillbaka till sovsalen?"

Remus kunde inte svälja. Han öppnade och knöt händerna några gånger.

"Du kan stanna, Remus," sa Madam Pomfrey vänligt. "Du behöver inte gå upp ikväll, jag…"

"Jag går nu." Avbröt han, rädd att han skulle hinna ångra sig. Han visste att han var tvungen. Det skulle bara bli värre om han väntade. Och ju längre han väntade, desto större blev risken att hela skolan fick veta, och…

Nej, det skulle han inte tänka på.

"Är du säker?"

Han nickade med en säkerhet han inte kände.

Utan förvarning grep madam Pomfrey tag i honom och kramade honom hårt. Remus blev så överrumplad att han inte ens lyckades protestera.

"Du kommer väl tillbaka om det är något?" Sa hon vädjande när hon släppt taget. "Det kommer att gå bra, jag vet det, det blåser över…"

Remus svalde igen. Var hon tvungen at bete sig så här? Det gjorde honom tusen gånger mer nervös.

"Okej," viskade han.

Hon gav honom en sträng blick, plötsligt sig själv igen.

"Okej. Men inget nattsudd. Raka vägen i säng! Lova det!"

Remus nickade snällt, trots en vass tanke på att han inte hade en aning om vad som väntade honom i sovsalen.

En kvart senare, efter att ha klätt sig och druckit ännu ett elixir, lämnade Remus sjukhusflygeln. Han brukade alltid vara lätt om hjärtat när han gick därifrån efter fullmånen, lättad över att den månatliga plågan var över för den här gången.

Men idag bultade hans hjärta i panik.

För varje steg han tog hamrade det allt hårdare mot hans revben. Han försökte tvinga sig själv att inte tänka på vad de skulle göra med honom nu, Sirius och James och Peter. Han hade sett avsky i deras blickar ibland, men den hade, som tur var, aldrig varit riktad mot honom själv. Nu skulle det bli annorlunda.

Han kom fram till Den tjocka damens porträtt utan att ha stött på en själ.

"Drakgödsel," viskade han, oförmögen att hitta sin röst.

"Hur är det fatt, lilla vän? Förkyld?" Undrade den tjocka damen och svängde utåt. Remus darrade när han klättrade in genom hålet.

Uppehållsrummet var fullt av folk, och det kändes som om alla stirrade på honom. Men han kunde inte se varken Sirius, James eller Peter någonstans, konstaterade han med skräckblandad lättnad. Då var de kanske på strafftjänstgöring eller ute på något nytt bus, som sannolikt skulle resultera i strafftjänstgöring. Kanske skulle sovsalen vara tom och han skulle inte behöva prata med dem förrän imorgon…

"Remus!"

Remus grep hårt om armstödet på närmsta stol för att hindra sig själv från att rusa därifrån.

"Ja?" Han försökte le. Frank kom emot honom.

"Är du okej? Jag såg inte dig på lektionerna idag."

Remus bad till alla Gudar som hade tid att lyssna att hans knän inte skulle vika sig.

"Jadå. Jag mår bra. Jag har varit hemma hos mamma igen."

Frank såg bekymrad ut.

"Jaså. Jag hoppas hon blir bättre snart."

"Tack. Jag med."

"Är det säkert att du är okej. Du är rätt blek."

Remus nickade.

"Javisst. Bara lite trött. Skall gå och lägga mig."

"Gör det. God natt."

"Natt."

I trappan upp till sovsalen darrade hans knän så mycket att han var tvungen att klamra sig fast i ledstången för att inte falla. Hans handflator var våta av svett.

Han försökte övertyga sig själv att det inte var någon fara. Att det värsta som kunde hända var att hans vänner beslutat sig för att vända honom ryggen och aldrig prata med honom igen. Men han visste, innerst inne, att det här skulle kunna sluta mycket värre än så. Hans hand skakade våldsamt när han sträckte ut den och grep tag om dörrknoppen.

Sirius och Peter satt på sina sängar. James stod bredvid Sirius och deras samtal tycktes ända i ett tomt hål när han kom in.

"Tjena!" log James, nästan glättigt, och tog ett par steg mot honom och stannade sedan.

"Du ser hemsk ut," hälsade Sirius med blicken åt ett annat håll.

"Hej," tillfogade Peter med en underlig ton i rösten.

Remus drog igen dörren.

"Hej," mumlade han, och blev stående. Han trevade efter trollstaven och slöt krampaktigt handen om den. Hans blick gled mellan James, som stod mitt på golvet och studerade honom, till Peter, som krupit ihop med uppdragna knän på sin säng, och till Sirius, som skruvade besvärat på sig.

"Är du okej?" Frågade James osäkert.

"Bara så att du vet," tillade Sirius med påklistrad glättighet, "så har vi inte gömt en armé med dementorer under sängarna."

Remus svalde. Han kunde inte förmå sig till att gå längre in i rummet. Det enda han såg var deras ögon, James nötbruna, Sirius grå, Peters ljusblå.

"Du ser hemsk ut," påpekade Sirius igen, ut i tystnaden. "Om du haft lite mer färg hade vi trott att du var Nästan-huvudlöse-nick."

Remus ryckte på axlarna. Vad höll Sirius på med? Försökte han lura honom i en fälla? Tystnaden tryckte mot hans trumhinnor. Och plötsligt övermannades han av en våldsam känsla av utanförskap. Det var som om han i det ögonblicket såg hur normala deras liv var. Liv som han aldrig någonsin skulle kunna passa in i. Han skulle alltid vara ett monster. Hur mycket han än låtsades, hur många böcker han än läste, skulle han alltid, alltid vara besmittad.

Han svalde hårt. Vad höll han på med?

"Är det sant?" Frågade Peter plötsligt. "Är du en… jag menar… är du en… v-varulv?"

Frågan kom på något sätt totalt oväntad, trots att Remus vetat att den skulle komma. Den kändes som ett slag i magen. Han försökte svälja, men hans strupe verkade förlamad.

"Ja," lyckades han till slut viska. Han ville inte se på dem. Ville inte se äckel och avsky i deras ansikten.

"Varför i hela Hogwarts sa du inget?" Frågade Sirius anklagande.

"Merlin!" Utbrast Peter.

Remus hjärta hamrade mot hans revben och hans mage tycktes slagit knut på sig själv.

"Jag är ledsen," viskade han i en tystnad som gick att ta på. Han gick långsamt bort till sin koffert, slog upp den och började stoppa ner sina saker. Hans muskler värkte, men inte alls så mycket som hans hjärta.

"Vad i hela…" Började James med hög röst.

"Det är okej," avbröt Remus hest. "Det är okej." Han upprepade det, lika mycket för att övertyga sig själv som för att övertyga dem.

"Vad snackar du om?" Frågade James. Hans hår stod på ända, som om han dragit händerna genom det otaliga gånger.

Remus kramade hårt en av sina flanellpyjamasar.

"Jag… Det.. ni behöver inte…" han svalde hårt. "…prata med mig mer. Jag kan få byta sovsal… om ni bara…inte…berättar för någon…snälla…?" Och tillade, efter några sekunders kamp med sig själv; "Det är okej."

De stirrade på honom, alla tre.

"Säg det där igen och få ditt ansikte att hålla med så kanske vi tror dig." muttrade Sirius.

Remus stannade upp med en halvvikt tröja och en stjärnkikare i handen.

"Va?"

"Sirius, för guds skull – håll klaffen." Fräste James innan han vände sig till Remus.

"Det kvittar," sade han hastigt med rodnaden stigande på kinderna. "Vi bryr oss inte om det, menar jag."

Det kunde inte vara så. Det visste Remus. De drev med honom.

"Jag skall gå," mumlade han. "Men…snälla… låt mig packa… Jag är ute om några minuter…"

Han letade efter maken till en av sina sockar, mest för att ha något att göra. Hans synfält hade blivit suddigt.

En hand landade på hans arm och fick honom att hoppa högt. Det var James.

"Ärligt." Han fixerade Remus med blicken och kramade hans överarm hårt. "Det gör inget. Vi bryr oss inte. Vi kommer inte skvallra. Vi är dina vänner. Sluta med det där."

För en sekund svindlade tanken för Remus och det sved till i hans mage, innan han förstod hur det låg till.

"Haha," Sa han tonlöst. "Det är inte roligt."

"Vi menar allvar!" utbrast James och ruskade om Remus ömma axel.

"Hur trög är du egentligen, Remus?" Nästan fräste Sirius. "Det spelar ingen roll. Fatta."

Remus stirrade på Sirius, som omedelbart gled undan med blicken.

"Du…du sa…" Stammade Remus med gråten i halsen, samtidigt som han kramade trollstaven hårt i handen.

James betraktade intresserat Remus.

"Ja? Låt höra nu? Vad sa han?"

"Att..att…"

Remus fann inga ord. Han ville inte upprepa det Sirius hade skrikit, som om orden kunde smitta honom bara han tog dem i sin mun.

Sirius skruvade sig något alldeles väldigt nu.

"Vad sa han?" Frågade James allvarligt.

Remus svalde.

"Remus!" Avbröt Sirius plötsligt. "Jag…jag var förbannad. Jag… tycker… tror inte det längre. Jag…har ändrat mig."

Remus stirrade misstroget på honom. Tanken svindlade.

"Men… Men… Ni borde hata mig." Viskade han.

"Sen när gör vi som vi borde göra och inte som vi vill?" Flinade Sirius försmädligt.

Remus svarade inte. Han förstod inte. Tankar snurrade runt i hans huvud som hundra gyllene kvickar om varandra. Han släppte packningen och sjönk ner på sin säng.

"Men…ni förstår inte…" Viskade han. "Jag är ett… Monster."

"Skitsnack!" Fräste Sirius. "Du är precis lika mänsklig som vi!"

"Exakt min åsikt," tillade James.

"Nej," protesterade Remus, plötsligt säkrare. "Det är jag inte. Enligt ministeriet är jag en mörkervarelse med nästan-mänsklig intelligens."

En dov duns hördes när Sirius drämde näven i sänggaveln.

"Vad i helvete!" Fräste han.

"Det bevisar bara att ministeriet har fel," påpekade James med en axelryckning. "Och det är väl knappast någon nyhet för någon?"

Remus kände sig yr. Det här måste vara ett skämt. Ett sådant där bus som James och Sirius var så bra på. Men de verkade så konstigt allvarliga.

"Får jag fråga något?" Frågade James försiktigt.

Remus ryckte på axlarna.

"Hur gammal var du?"

Remus stirrade på sina händer. På de nya, fula ärren över knogarna.

"Sex."

Sirius svor högt, hoppade upp och började trava fram och tillbaka över mattan.

"Vad hände?" Frågade Peter.

Remus gjorde en grimas.

"Vad tror du? Jag blev biten av en varulv."

"Vart tar du vägen när det är fullmåne?" Trevade James vidare. "Den förbjudna skogen?"

Remus grävde in fingrarna i överkastet.

"Nej! Aldrig i livet! Spökande Stugan. I Hogsmeade, ni vet." Han förstod inte varför han berättade. Kunde inte förstå vad de menade med att det inte spelade någon roll. Kunde inte förstå varför James ställde vänliga och nyfikna frågor och Sirius inte flugit på honom än.

"Men… spökar det inte där?" Frågade Plötsligt Peter, som knappast rört sig på hela tiden men följt ordväxlingen som om den varit en tennismatch.

Remus skakade på huvudet.

"Nej," sa han bittert. "Det är bara jag. Men om folk tror att de spökar, så kommer de inte dit."

Sirius stannade plötsligt upp i sitt vandrande fram och tillbaka.

"Låser de in dig tillsammans med en hippogriff i den där stugan då eller? "

Remus stirrade på honom.

"Vad snackar du om? Det är klart att de inte gör! "

Sirius mötte hans blick utan att rubbas.

"Varför såg du ut som om någon hade använt dig till att göra rent en kaktus i morse?"

"Va?" utbrast James förvirrat.

Inte det också. Deras blickar brände och tystnaden tryckte mot Remus trumhinnor.

"Så vad hände?" Pressade Sirius på, uppenbarligen fast besluten om att inte släppa ämnet. "Var det spökena-som-inte-existerar som attackerade dig?"

Remus hjärta bultade hårt i hans bröst.

"Precis." Mumlade han tonlöst.

Sirius stannade upp igen.

"Äh, lägg av! Vad var det som hände? Brukar du se ut så där efter fullmånen?"

Remus gav upp.

"Ja," viskade han, knappt hörbart.

"Men…" Började James.

"Det är vargen," Mumlade Remus. "Om han inte har något byte, så... så..."

Han kunde inte förmå sig att säga det.

"Så vadå?" Undrade Peter förvirrat.

Sirius passade på att drämma knytnäven i fönsterkarmen när han passerade den.

"Vid Merlin!" fräste han. "Hur trög är du egentligen, Peter? Måste vi skriva precis allting på näsan på dig? Vargen skadar sig själv!"

Remus rös till.

"Det är så va?" Tillade Sirius vänd mot Remus, som nickade igen.

Peters spärrade upp ögonen. Sirius knöt händerna så hans knogar vitnade, som om han försökte avhålla sig själv från att klippa till Peter.

"Så… Det är alltså du… som… skriker?"

Remus stirrade ner på sina händer och skämdes, men tyckte inte att frågan behövde något svar. Tystnaden mellan dem sträcktes ut.

"Ni behöver inte prata med mig mer," mumlade Remus. "Jag vet att jag är äcklig. Ni behöver inte…"

"Det tycker vi inte alls!" Fräste Sirius så häftigt att Remus hoppade till.

"Men…" pep Peter försiktigt. "Finns det ingen medicin? Jag menar, någon trolldryck eller nåt, som hjälper?"

"Nej." Remus skakade trött på huvudet. "Inget."

"Helvete!" morrade Sirius och slog näven i Peters sängstolpe. "Det här suger!" Han stegade över golvet och grep tag i Remus, som tappade trollstaven i blotta förskräckelsen. Han vred sig för att komma loss men han var fortfarande utmattad och Sirius var större än han. Hjärtat skenade. Nu, nu…

"Vi skall hjälpa dig," sade Sirius allvarligt, en decimeter från hans ansikte. Hans grå ögon brann med en eld Remus aldrig sett förr.

Remus blinkade. Han kämpade för att komma loss, reflexmässigt panikslagen. Han kunde inte tro på det hans öron registrerat.

"Sluta göra narr av mig!" skrek han plötsligt, förskräckt när hans hörde sin spruckna röst i den tunga luften i rummet. "Släpp!" Fräste han till Sirius.

Sirius släppte taget. Hans ansikte fyllt av osminkad förvåning.

"Remus. Jag sa att vi skall hjälpa dig." Hans uttryck mulnade plötsligt. "Jag tänker i alla fall inte låta din varg göra köttfärs av dig vid varje fullmåne! Det måste finnas något vi kan göra! Vi hittar på ett botemedel!" han vände sig till James. "Eller hur?"

James såg tveksam ut, men sprack upp i ett leende.

"Såklart. Vi hittar på något!"

Remus förstod inte. Det kunde helt enkelt inte vara sant. Det kändes som om hela maskineriet i hans hjärna hade stannat.

"Det går inte." Sa han med darrande röst. "Det finns ingen medicin." Upprepade han. "Det är en obotlig förbannelse."

Sirius såg plötsligt farlig ut. Han flinade stort mot Remus.

"Det spelar ingen roll! Det är klart att det går! Vi behöver bara komma på hur."

Det kändes som om någon tagit hela hans värld, vänt den upp och ner och skakat om den som om den varit en snöglob. Han kände sig alldeles varm i bröstet.

"Ni borde inte…" Viskade han, men kunde inte pressa ur sig ett ord till.

"Äh, håll klaffen." Morrade James.

Sirius nickade ivrigt bredvid honom.

Orden gjorde Remus stum. Det varma i bröstet växte, spred sig ner i magen och upp i halsen. Hans strupe snördes åt.

"Är det säkert att det inte är ett skämt?" Viskade han.

"Ja," sa james med eftertryck.

"För helvete, Remus, Hur trög är du egentligen?" Utbrast Sirius. "Och det hade varit ett kasst skämt," tillade han halvhögt, som en eftertanke.

Och känslan av värme inom honom tycktes upplösa den hårda klumpen av rädsla i magen, skriken som stelnat i hans strupe. Den blev till varma tårar som rann ljudlöst och lämnade blanka ränder i hans ansikte.

"James, du sa något dumt," sa Sirius högt.

Remus torkade sig i ansiktet med ärmen, gång på gång, men tårarna fortsatte envist att rinna. De andra hade plötsligt blivit våldsamt intresserade av allting annat än att titta på Remus. Han skulle aldrig kunna beskriva för någon vad han kände i det ögonblicket. För första gången i sitt liv blev han accepterad för den han var – trots det han var. Det blev minnet han genom större delen av sitt liv skulle använda när han behövde frambesvärja en patronus.

"Tack," mumlade han med grötig röst. Vad säger man när det ordet är alldeles, alldeles för litet?

James ryckte på axlarna.

"Äh. Det är bara ett litet pälsproblem. Inget viktigt." Sa han vänligt.

Remus försökte svälja fler tårar. Att kalla Vargen för ett _litet pälsproblem _var ungefär så långt ifrån sanningen man kunde komma utan att ljuga.

Sirius hade från någonstans rotat fram ett paket chockladgrodor som han bryskt tryckte i handen på Remus.

"Här." Sa han.

Remus vågade fortfarande inte säga något, så han tog emot den, öppnade den, tog en groda själv och räckte den sedan tillbaka till Sirius, som lät den gå runt. Sirius satte sig på sängen bredvid Remus och klappade honom tafatt på ryggen.

"Du ser verkligen hemsk ut," sa han tveksamt. "Är du okej?"

Remus torkade sig i ögonen med ärmen igen. Han kände sig helt utmattad, men fann krafter till att nicka.

"Ni säger väl inget till någon?" Mumlade han. "Om det kommer ut att jag slut här, finito, fattar ni?"

Alla tre nickade i takt.

"Det är klart att vi fattar det." Skyndade sig Sirius att säga. "Ta det lugnt. Vi kniper käft."

James flinade.

"Vad förväntar du dig? Att vi skall börja dela ut flygblad med texten: Varning, Remus Lupin är en varulv?"

"Vi behöver förresten komma på ett smeknamn åt din varg." Sirius flinade. "Vad sägs om… hm… Måntand?"

Remus såg på dem, en åt gången. Mötte deras blickar. Han hade aldrig haft ett smeknamn förut. Tacksamheten värkte i hans bröst.

X X X X X

Där lämnar vi dem, de fyra pojkarna, vars vänskap styrks så som vänskap bara styrks av motgångar. Vad som sades sedan är för oss oviktigt, det viktiga var att de alla gick och lade sig den kvällen med en känsla av att något stort hade skett, att deras vänskap djupnat. Remus hade blivit accepterad där han aldrig väntat sig att möta acceptans, Sirius hade blivit förlåten där han inte trodde att förlåtelse fanns, Peter hade funnit en gnutta mod i sin värld av ständig rädsla, och James, ja, James, hade styrks i vetskapen att det svåra beslut han fattat var riktigt.

Långt senare, när James blivit lite mer vuxen och bar sin egen son i sina armar, skulle han fråga sig om det inte varit just deras stora hemlighet som gjort deras vänskap så hållbar.


End file.
